The Past Can't Be Changed
by LightSpirit
Summary: After dropping the rape allegations against Sgt Dale Smith, PC Kerry Young makes a shocking discovery that will change both of their lives. But will the evil PC Gabriel Kent hatch up another menacing plan when Smithy declares his undying love for Kerry?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Four weeks after dropping the rape allegations against Sgt Dale Smith, PC Kerry Young makes a shocking discovery that not only puts her in an awkward position, but could also damage her relationship with PC Cameron Tait once again.**

**But when Kerry tries to deal with everything her own way, her cousin Laura Young takes matters into her own hands and reveals Kerry's secret to Smithy. The lovelorn Sergeant rushes to Kerry and declares his love for her, but will the evil PC Gabriel Kent get up to his menacing tricks again when he too discovers Kerry's secret?**


	2. Chapter 2: What Has Happened So Far

It had been four weeks since PC Kerry Young's rape allegations against Sgt Dale Smith were dropped and the young woman was once again in a happy relationship with PC Cameron Tait. In spite of everything that had happened, the young couple had made up their minds to give their disastrous relationship another try for they both still cared about each other. Over the four weeks that had gone by, their relationship was still going strong, much to the dismay of Smithy. He knew that even though he felt hurt and betrayed by her rape allegations against him, he still cared about Kerry and hated himself for messing up his chances with her. But he knew he had to deal with his problems and accept that she was with Cameron, even though it killed him seeing her looking so happy with another man.

But Smithy wasn't the only man jealous of Kerry and Cameron's happiness. The very man who had persuaded Kerry to believe she had been raped by her Sergeant was dreading every single bit of their relationship - PC Gabriel Kent. Although it was never really shown to his other colleagues, Gabriel had shown his true colours to Kerry when he put pressure on her to charge Smithy for rape - but she sadly hadn't noticed this fact. She didn't even know why he had wanted her to think she was raped. Gabriel was truly an evil twisted man with a black heart who lusted Kerry - he could never love her, but he thought he did which is why he wanted her to himself. Even though he didn't convince Kerry enough to press charges, it didn't seem as though he was finished, for it was as if another menacing plan to destroy Kerry, Smithy and Cameron's lives was lurking somewhere inside him and he was waiting for the right time to strike again.

* * *

However, everything that had happened with Kerry and Smithy was pretty much yesterday's news by then because the latest news at Sun Hill Police Station was the arrival of someone relating to Kerry, who had just been through a tragic experience - her younger cousin Laura. Laura was 14 years old girl and was the daughter of Kerry's father George's youngest brother. Laura was born when Kerry was 12 years old and lived with her parents in Devon, so she didn't exactly get to see Kerry and George very often. But when they got her opportunity, and she and her parents would spend the weekend in London with George and Kerry. Kerry and Laura got along really well and soon came to love one another as sisters. But sadly, Laura had just been through a terrible tragedy. Five weeks before, her parents had been killed in a terrible car accident, leaving her orphaned and alone. Due to her age, Laura was sent to live with the next relative she had left and George and Kerry were those relatives. It was difficult getting over her parents' death, but she was coping thanks to her uncle and cousin.

By now, Laura had moved to London and transferred to school there. She often came to visit Kerry at the station and had gotten to know everyone in Kerry's life, but she certainly became interested in Smithy, as he was someone who Kerry had spoken about many times. She liked Cameron, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for Smithy for she felt that he was the one her cousin should've been with. She certainly couldn't help notice the way he always looked at Kerry everytime he saw her. Laura just knew that there was something between them after Kerry told her about their drunken one nightstand and the rape allegations, but she knew that she couldn't say anything because she knew that Kerry was happy with Cameron. She just sat back and enjoyed her time in her new home.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Symptoms

On Monday morning, Kerry woke up in her bed feeling rather odd. She knew she had to go to work but for some reason, she didn't feel up to it. She was still feeling very tired, but she had never felt as tired as she was now. She managed to slip out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Another thing that was bothering her was that she was having to go to the toilet more often than usual. Afterwards, she turned on the shower taps, undressed herself and stepped in under the warm spray of water. There was a lot of confusion in Kerry's mind over how she was feeling. Was she coming down with something? And if so, was it serious? She had felt as tired as she was feeling now the previous night, which is why she went to bed earlier than usual. She knew that something wasn't right.

After finishing her shower, Kerry put on her dressing gown and went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Normally, she would just grab a quick cup of coffee and head off to work but today, she felt that she needed more than just coffee to keep her going, even though she knew it meant she was going to be late for work. For her breakfast today, she had a bowl of corn flakes and a cup of coffee, hoping it would give her some extra energy. After her breakfast, she went back into her bedroom and changed for work before walking out the door of her flat and heading off to Sun Hill Police Station.

* * *

At the station, the relief had already begun the day. Everyone was called to the briefing room for the morning briefing. Cameron was sitting anxiously, waiting for Kerry to arrive but she didn't come. Inspector Gina Gold entered and began to speak as soon as she had everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone."

"Morning Ma'am."

Gina was giving the morning briefing today. She had been talking for a minute when she was interrupted by the opening of the door. Everyone turned around to face Kerry walking into work fifteen minutes late.

"Kerry, you're late."

"Yeah sorry Ma'am, I... overslept."

Kerry took a seat beside Cameron, who smiled at her. Gina couldn't help noticing that Kerry didn't seem to be in good form.

"Kerry, are you alright? You look rather pale."

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, but I'm alright thanks Ma'am."

"Okey dokey, anyway as I was saying."

And Gina continued with the briefing.

Less than five minutes later, the briefing ended and everyone was given their positions. Kerry was paired with none other than Smithy while Cameron was paired with PC Honey Harman. After leaving the briefing room, Cameron approached Kerry.

"Hey lazy, what kept you this morning?"

"Oh, I just slept in. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Are you sure you're OK? Cuz ya know, Ma'am was right you do look a little pale."

"I'm fine Cameron really; I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Well you've been tired a lot lately. You were feeling tired half of yesterday, maybe you should've called in sick."

"No really I'm fine! Stop worrying! Anyway, we've both got jobs to do right now."

"Yeah you're right."

Kerry and Cameron made their way out into the yard, where Smithy and Honey were waiting for them beside two police cars.

"Right then I'll see ya later on?"

"Yeah sure."

"OK."

Cameron kissed Kerry on the cheek as Smithy watched filled with jealousy, wishing that he was the one giving Kerry a kiss on the cheek instead. Cameron got into one of the cars with Honey while Kerry got into the other with Smithy. The two police cars drove out of the yard, both going in a different direction.

* * *

Kerry and Smithy were to spend the morning patrolling the Jasmine Allen. However, during the drive Smithy noticed that there was something wrong. Kerry sat in the passenger's seat looking as though she was going to faint and she was rubbing her forehead with her hand. Smithy was very concerned that he stopped the car to make sure she was alright.

"Are you alright Kerry? Kerry?"

"Yeah I'm fine just, just a bit of a headache."

"Maybe, maybe I should take you to the hospital or something."

"No I'm fine! It'll all go away soon enough."

"Kerry, you look like you're gonna faint! You look like you need a doctor!"

"I don't need a doctor! You're overreacting Serge! Let's just keep going with the patrol and stop worrying about me! I'll be fine!"

"Alright if you insist, just take it easy alright?"

Smithy was forced to start up the car again and continue the journey to the Jasmine Allen.

Five minutes later, they reached their destination and they got a call on the radio.

"All units from Sierra Oscar. Reports of a disturbance on the Jasmine Allen. Can anyone deal?"

"Sierra Oscar from 54."

"54 go ahead."

"Show's dealing."

Smithy drove in the area until they came to the disturbance. It was a teenage boy of about 16 or 17 years of age throwing eggs at someone's house and shouting to whoever was inside. Smithy and Kerry got out of the area car and Smithy shouted out.

"OI!"

The boy turned around to see the police were there and made a runner. Smithy sped after him with Kerry trailing along behind. She thought the symptoms she was having would go away, but they were still there and were starting to get worse. Smithy chased the suspect into a park, not realising that Kerry was having trouble keeping up with them. When they came to a bridge over a river, Kerry stopped running while Smithy kept chasing the suspect. By now, she was feeling extremely tired and nauseous. She suddenly began coughing very violently and bent over the side of the bridge. As she looked down at the water, she began to vomit quite badly. What were these symptoms that she had? Smithy on the other hand was still chasing the suspect, but unfortunately, for him, the boy managed to get away. Smithy finally gave up the chase.

"Oh great we've lost him!"

But then as he turned around, he finally noticed that Kerry wasn't there.

"Kerry? Kerry?"

He started to walk back through the park the way he came, calling out Kerry's name. When he came back to the bridge, he saw her standing at the side with her head down. He walked over to her.

"Kerry, why did you back out of the chase for?"

But Kerry didn't answer him and just turned around to face him. She was sweating and she looked very pale and exhausted. Smithy instantly knew there was something wrong.

"Kerry what's the matter? Kerr... Kerry! Kerry!"

But as Smithy spoke again, Kerry fell unconscious and collapsed into his arms. Smithy laid her down on the ground, attempting to wake her before speaking into his radio.

"Kerry! Kerry! Oh god. Sierra Oscar from 54, ambulance required in the Jasmine Allen Park! And be quick!"

"54 from Sierra Oscar, received!"

Smithy felt Kerry's pulse and was relieved to find that it was normal, so he tried to wake her again.

"Kerry, can you hear me? Kerry? Kerry!"

But Kerry didn't move. She lay very still, her eyes were closed but she was still breathing. Smithy couldn't help wondering that maybe she had collapsed because she was ill. Was it possible that she had a terminal illness? Luckily, less than five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics put Kerry onto the stretcher while Smithy explained what had happened. Kerry was wheeled into the back of the ambulance van and then Smithy jumped in. The doors then closed and they sped off to St Hugh's Hospital.


	4. Chapter 4: Urgent Informals

Kerry remained unconscious throughout the whole journey in the back of the ambulance van while Smithy remained at her side. It was obvious that she was ill, but he couldn't help wondering if it was strong enough to kill her. Was he going to lose her for good? Shortly afterwards, they arrived at the hospital. Kerry was still unconscious and she was rushed away from Smithy. One of the doctors approached him.

"We don't know what exactly her condition is, but it does appear to be serious. We'll have to carry out some tests and it will be necessary to keep her here over night."

"How long will it be before she regains consciousness?"

"I really can't say. It should be a matter of hours though. Does she have any family you can contact Sergeant?"

"Yeah, her father and her cousin. I'll make sure they're informed about this. Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome. We'll do everything we can for her as soon as we know what her condition is."

And the doctor left him. Smithy stood still for a moment looking in the direction Kerry had been rushed away to. He hoped with all his heart that she would be alright, for he always had strong feelings for her and was terrified of losing her for good. He then turned on his heel and left the hospital.

* * *

After picking up the area car on the Jasmine Allen, he drove to the house of George Young, Kerry's father. After getting out of the car, he walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. The door was opened.

"Good afternoon George."

"Smithy! Good afternoon."

"Can I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you, it's very important."

"Yes of course, come in."

"Thanks."

Smithy entered the house and walked into the living room. George followed him.

"Now then, what is it you need to talk to me about? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there... there is something wrong. It's about Kerry."

"Kerry? Is she alright?"

"She's in hospital George. She came into work today not looking very well, but she insisted that she was fine and well enough to work. She and I were patrolling the Jasmine Allen this morning and we were chasing a suspect, but Kerry stopped chasing him. I actually didn't notice that she wasn't with until after the suspect escaped. When I found her, she fell unconscious and collapsed. I called for an ambulance and she's in St Hugh's Hospital right now. They're doing some tests on her to try and find out what's wrong with her."

"Well what did the doctors say?"

"They said that there's a possibility that she may have a very serious illness, but they're not 100 percent sure. They only said that they have to carry out some tests and keep her in hospital overnight. She was still unconscious when she was brought in, and I don't know if she's woken up yet. Do you want me to take you to hospital George so you can see her?"

"Yes, of course please. But before you take me to hospital, would you take me to Canley Comprehensive first? Laura is at school now and she'll need to know too."

"Yeah sure."

George put on his jacket and grabbed his keys, before he and Smithy walked out the door. They both got into the area car and drove off to Canley Comprehensive School.

* * *

Laura Young, Kerry's cousin, had been attending Canley Comprehensive School for the past two weeks. She had settled into the school well and had made some good friends. For 14 years old, Laura was quite mature for her age and was already carrying a good report from all her new teachers. Her favourite subject of all was Art, for she was a very talented artist. Right now, she was in the middle of Chemistry - another subject she enjoyed. She and her class were taking down notes from the board that their teacher was writing and explaining, until there came a knock on the door. The Chemistry teacher called out.

"Come in."

The door opened and Smithy walked in. Everyone turned to face him, all wondering why a police officer had walked into their classroom. Laura of course knew who he was, but she was asking herself the same question.

"Mr Evans?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sgt Smith from Sun Hill and I'm sorry to interrupt your class, but can I have a word with Laura Young please in private?"

"Yes of course."

"Thanks."

Smithy turned to face Laura who began to speak.

"Well, Smithy can, can you wait? I'm, I'm in the middle of class."

"Yeah I know but, this is actually very important."

Laura hesitated, but put down her pen, got off her seat and walked out of the classroom with Smithy into the corridor.

"So what's wrong?"

"Eh... It's, it's about your cousin Laura. She's in hospital."

"Kerry? In hospital? What happened? Is she OK?"

"Well, when she came into work today, she didn't look like she was in a good state. It was obvious that she wasn't feeling very well, but she insisted she was fine. This morning, she and I were patrolling the Jasmine Allen and she collapsed, unconscious."

"But... is she OK?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her. The doctors said there's a possibility she has a serious illness, but they don't know for sure. They have to do some tests on her to find out. In the meantime, your dad is outside waiting in the area car. I'm taking him to the hospital to see Kerry and he asked me to come here and bring you too."

"Well I'm definitely coming to the hospital too! Just let me get my things."

"Yeah sure."

Laura opened the door to the classroom and walked in over to where she had been sitting.

"Mr Evans, I've just been told that my cousin's in hospital and Sgt Smith has come to take me to see her. I hope that's OK."

"Oh yes absolutely, go on."

"Thank you. Oh wait a minute."

Laura took a piece of paper from her schoolbag, walked over to Mr Evans at his desk and handed him the paper.

"There's my homework."

"Oh right. Thank you Laura. I hope your cousin will be alright."

"Thank you sir."

Afterwards, Laura walked out of the classroom and she and Smithy headed downstairs to the area car, where George was waiting for them. Laura warmly greeted her dad.

"Hi Uncle George."

"Hi sweetheart."

Afterwards, Laura and Smithy got into the car; Smithy started up the engine and drove off to St Hugh's Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: No Visitors Please

Throughout the journey, Smithy gave George and Laura a full account on what had happened to Kerry. Laura's heart sank.

"Why didn't she just stay at home?"

"She insisted that she was well enough to work. I wish as well that she hadn't come in today, but I couldn't persuade her to go home. No one could."

Laura just sat back in the seat and shook her head at the thought of her cousin going into work when feeling unwell and then winding up in hospital. But of course, the big question was what was Kerry's condition? Finally, they arrived at St Hugh's. Smithy parked outside the hospital, turned off the engine and got out of the car with George and Laura. The three of them walked into the hospital and Smithy led the way to the special unit where he knew Kerry was. When they arrived at the unit, they looked in through the window and sure enough, there was Kerry. She was still unconscious and was lying very still in the bed. They walked inside and George and Laura both sat at one side of Kerry's bed while Smithy looked on. Laura took Kerry's hand as George stroked her head.

"Oh Kerry. What's happened to you?"

The heart monitor that Kerry was linked to showed that she was still very much alive, but she was now in a coma. Smithy looked at Kerry - how peaceful she seemed. She looked so beautiful when she asleep and it was bringing back memories of all the nights he had spent with her and all the mornings he had woken up with her. How he wished that those nights and mornings could've lasted forever. Just then, the door opened and in came the doctor who Smithy had spoken to when Kerry was brought in. The doctor's eyes fell on George and Laura.

"Are you two her father and cousin?"

"Yes, I'm George Young and this is my niece Laura."

"Hello."

They both shook hands with the doctor.

"And Sergeant, nice to see you again."

"Thank you. So, do you know what her condition is yet?"

"That is what I have come to talk to you about. Fortunately, we have carried out the tests but we're still waiting for the results. They should be ready in the morning and I would like to keep Kerry here for the night. I hope that isn't a problem Mr Young."

"Oh no, not at all. I just want to know what's wrong with my daughter."

"Yes of course."

"Kerry?"

Smithy, George and the doctor turned to face Laura and they saw that Kerry was moving. Her hand was gripping Laura's and her head and face began to move. George rushed to his daughter and took her hand.

"Kerry? Can you hear me? Kerry?"

At that moment, Kerry's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her and saw her father, her cousin and her Sergeant all looking at her.

"Dad? Laura? Smithy? Where am I?"

"It's OK cos, it's OK. You're in hospital."

"Hospital? Why am I in hospital?"

"You collapsed Kerry, when we were on duty."

"The last thing I remember is throwing up over the side of the bridge and then turning around to face Smithy."

"And right after you turned around, you collapsed. I had no choice; I called for an ambulance and brought you to hospital."

Kerry was silent for a moment. Smithy was afraid that she was going to lash out at him for bringing her to hospital after she told him not to.

"Smithy..."

He stood there waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"Thank you. You were right, I didn't feel well and I don't know why. Thank you for helping me."

For the first time that day, a smile came upon Smithy's face as Kerry looked at him with such gratitude.

"You're welcome. So how're you feeling?"

"Tired. I just want to know what's wrong with me."

The doctor came forward.

"We'll hopefully know soon enough Kerry. We've carried out some tests and we are just waiting for the results. They should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it can't be any quicker. But now that you're conscious, we'll have you moved into a ward now. We will have to keep you here for the night. I hope that's not a problem."

"No not at all. Thank you doctor."

And the doctor left them.

Ten minutes later, Kerry was moved into a room in one of the wards. As soon as she was made comfortable, she began to drift off to sleep again.

"You'll need some rest cos. Why don't we leave you to sleep and we'll come back later?"

"Yeah OK. And Smithy... thanks again."

"No problem."

Kerry and Smithy smiled at each other as Kerry fell asleep again. Smithy, Laura and George left the room quietly. Out in the corridor, Laura approached Smithy.

"Smithy, are you going back to the Nick?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well obviously you're gonna have to tell everybody about this, but we would appreciate it if Kerry didn't have anymore visitors apart from me and George until we know what her condition is."

"Sure, I'll make sure everyone gets the message."

"Thanks."

"Yes Smithy, thank you very much for all your help."

"No problem George, I'll see you later then."

And Smithy turned his heel and left the hospital, while George and Laura decided to stay for a while longer.

* * *

When Smithy arrived back at the Nick, he called everyone into the briefing room and told them what had happened to Kerry.

"So Kerry is in hospital, but the good news is she is looking a lot better than she was this morning. However, the bad news is we won't know what her condition until tomorrow. Her dad and her cousin are watching over her and they've asked not to have any visitors until they know exactly what's wrong with her."

Cameron was sitting uncomfortably in his chair listening to Smithy. His girlfriend was in hospital and he was in sheer panic over what her condition could be. But he certainly wasn't happy when he heard Smithy say that George and Laura didn't want any visitors at the moment.

"Well I should be allowed to go and see her; I'm her boyfriend for god's sake!"

"Yeah I know Cameron but, they'll let us know when they're ready to have visitors. They want to be the first ones to know what's wrong with her. So I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow or so."

Cameron took his seat again with a look of annoyance on his face.

When the briefing ended, Cameron once again expressed his annoyance to Smithy over not being allowed to visit Kerry.

"This is just ridiculous!"

"Cameron, they're her family alright? We have to respect them by granting their requests."

"I don't care if they're her family or not, they should be letting me go and see her! I'm her boyfriend! Sure you got to see her!"

"That was different; I only got to see her cuz I brought her in."

"And how come ya stayed?"

"Cuz I wanted to make sure she was OK! Look you'll probably be able to see her tomorrow Cameron alright? So stop being so hard nosed eh?"

And Smithy walked away to his office. When he closed the door and sat at his desk, a small laugh came about him after a heavy conversation with his rival - a conversation that had put the Australian PC in his place. Smithy then got started on some paper work and while thinking of what the test results might show, he thought of the way Kerry smiled at him as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Results Are In

The next morning, Kerry woke up in the hospital. She looked much better than she had the day before; she seemed very rested and relaxed and a bit of colour had come back in her face. It was 9:00 when she awoke and a nurse arrived in her room with the breakfast trolley. Kerry helped herself to a bowl of rice crispies and a cup of tea. Her strength definitely seemed to have returned. After her breakfast, she sat back in bed and watched some morning television. She felt better, but she was still waiting to hear what the test results had to show.

At around 10:30, George and Laura arrived at St Hugh's. When they entered Kerry's room, they were thrilled to see her looking so much better. Laura walked to her cousin's bedside and warmly greeted her with a hug.

"Hey how are ya feeling? You look a lot better than yesterday!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel a lot better thanks."

"Oh well it's good to see you looking like your old self sweetheart."

George gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks dad."

Kerry smiled at her father and cousin. The three of them sat down and talked for a while, but they were all waiting for the doctor to arrive with the test results.

About fifteen minutes later, the small family were interrupted when a fourth person entered Kerry's room. The doctor from the previous day entered with a polite and friendly smile on his face and he was carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning Kerry, Laura, Mr Young. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine thank you. Definitely a lot better than yesterday."

"Glad to hear it. And I trust that you slept well."

"Yeah, very well."

"Good. Well I'm sure you all know why I'm here. The test results are indeed ready."

As the doctor spoke, Kerry, Laura and George became nervous.

"They have been duplicated to make sure that they are 100 percent accurate and I think that maybe now is the best time to talk about them."

They were silent for a few seconds, until Laura broke the silence.

"Well let's hear them then."

"Yes of course. Well, fortunately Kerry my suspicions were incorrect. You don't have any type of terminal or fatal illness at all."

They all sighed with relief, but the doctor hadn't finished yet.

"Oh thank god!"

"Yes but... we did find the reason for your symptoms. And it turns out; they were in fact very violent morning sicknesses."

Kerry looked at him in confusion.

"Morning sicknesses?"

"Yes. Therefore, I am very happy to be the first to congratulate you. Congratulations Kerry, you're pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7: Another Fact Revealed

Kerry went very quiet. This was definitely not what she was expecting to hear. Laura and George were as shocked as she was.

"Pregnant?" Laura gasped. "Are you sure doctor?"

"Yes indeed. There's no doubt about it. You're going to be a mother Kerry!"

Kerry remained silent, but then she finally spoke.

"How far am I?"

"Well according to the results, not very far." The doctor replied looking at his clipboard. "You are six weeks pregnant. Do you know who the father is?"

"Eh... yes I, I know who the father is." Kerry replied nervously.

The doctor really noticed Kerry's reaction to his question.

"Is this an unwanted pregnancy?" He asked.

"Oh no, no it's not that." Kerry explained. "It's just; well it's so... unexpected."

"Oh well, that is a natural reaction to this sort of thing. Why don't I give you some time to yourselves?"

"Eh thank you doctor," said George.

Afterwards, the doctor left them. Kerry just sat there in bed, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. Laura was speechless, but she felt that she had to say something.

"I can't believe it Kerry! You're pregnant! Oh my god!"

"I'm going to be a grandfather! Oh I just wish your mother was here to know this!" George explained.

"Yeah, me too dad." Kerry said with a weak smile.

Laura knew that something wasn't right. She had become suspicious at Kerry's reaction when the doctor had asked her if she knew who the father was. Suddenly, George managed to interrupt her thoughts.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry. Would anyone like anything?" He asked getting up off his chair.

"Eh no thanks Uncle George, I'm alright." Laura replied.

"Kerry?"

Kerry shook her head. "I'm fine thanks."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

George walked away from the bed and left the room. After he left, Laura walked over to the doors and checked to see if he was gone. She felt that if she was alone with her cousin, she could ask questions.

"Kerry..."

Kerry lifted her head and looked at Laura, who walked over to the end of the bed.

"Smithy is the father, isn't he?"

Kerry remained silent and Laura knew from her reaction that she was right. She walked over to Kerry again and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, everything will be OK. We'll always be here for you."

Kerry nodded and hugged her cousin as tears of worry filled her eyes.

About five minutes later, George returned with a cup of coffee and sat down on the chair beside Kerry's bed.

"So when are you going to break the news to Cameron?" He asked taking a sip of coffee.

Kerry and Laura looked at each other and remained silent and George knew that there was something wrong by their reaction to his question.

"What is it?"

"Uncle George, there's something you should know." Laura replied with a worried look on her face. "Kerry."

Kerry turned to her dad with the same look on her face as Laura.

"Cameron's not the father, dad."

George's eyes widened with shock.

"He's not?"

"No, he's not." Kerry replied.

"Well then who is?"

Kerry looked back at Laura, asking through facial expressions whether she should tell him the truth.

"Well go on tell him." Laura said firmly.

Kerry looked back her father.

"The father of my baby…" She said nervously. "It's Smithy."

George became even more shocked.

"Smithy?"

"Yeah." Kerry said nodding. "Dale Smith is the father of my baby."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. George looked at Laura, who gave him the knowledge that she knew the truth.

"But, how is this possible?" he asked.

"You know when I accused him of raping me?" Kerry replied nervously.

"Yes."

"Well he hadn't. I only had too much to drink and we both ended up having a drunken one-night stand. And this baby is a result of that."

"But what made you think that Smithy raped you anyway?" Laura asked firmly.

"Because I have no memory of our night of passion. I didn't even know where I was when I woke up with him in his bed the next morning. I know that accusing him of rape was stupid, it was weak, and it was selfish! I know and I feel terrible for what I put him through. But now, I'm in a really awkward position. I mean, what am I going to do?"

"Well you're going tell him of course! What else would you do?" said Laura.

"Why should I tell him? I can always tell Cameron that I'm pregnant with his baby."

"You can't do that Kerry!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're carrying Smithy's baby, not Cameron's! And does this have anything to do with the fact that Smithy blew you off because he said things between you and him would never work because he's your Sergeant?"

Kerry didn't reply.

"He was making excuses Kerry!" Laura continued. "You know that, I know that and he knows that too. He knew he had feelings for you but he just didn't know how to handle them. And it's been killing him seeing you so happy with Cameron, I know it! I can tell from the way he looks at you. So why would you not tell him about this?"

Kerry remained silent for a moment, until she began to speak again.

"Well, because I don't think he'd accept it. I mean, I'm not sure if Smithy's ever wanted children and this would also ruin everything with Cameron."

"Kerry, you can't just assume that he doesn't want children, because what if he does? Whether you think he'll want it or not, you're gonna have to tell him. He needs to know that he's gonna be a father."

"She's right Kerry," said George. "I mean, you don't really have much of a choice."

Kerry nodded and looked down at her stomach, thinking of the baby that was growing inside her.

"Look, I'll go and see if you can go home yet OK?" George said standing up.

"Yeah OK, thanks dad."

George left the room and went to find a doctor, while Kerry was left with Laura still feeling worried about her shocking discovery.

"Hey," said Laura taking Kerry's hand. "It's gonna be OK. I promise."

"Thanks Laura." Kerry said smiling.

Laura got up off her chair and enveloped Kerry into a big bear hug.


	8. Chapter 8: Heavy On My Heart

Kerry was discharged from St Hugh's Hospital later that day. Laura made sure that word got round Sun Hill Police Station that Kerry was out of hospital and was feeling much better. But of course, she didn't tell them about the test results. In order to cover up her cousin's pregnancy, she told Smithy, Cameron and the rest of the relief that Kerry just had some sort of fit due to lack of sleep. She hoped it sounded convincing enough for them to believe and to her surprise, they did believe her. George and Laura dropped Kerry off at her flat and returned to George's house after Kerry asked for some time to herself. However later that day she, received an unexpected visit. When she heard a knock on her door, she opened it and on the other side was Cameron.

"Cameron!" Kerry gasped as soon as she opened the door.

"Hey you're alright!" The young Australian said with a huge smile on his face and he enveloped Kerry in a huge hug.

"Yeah Cameron I'm, I'm fine." Kerry replied as she broke free from his embrace." What are you doing here?"

"Well I just came to see how you were after that fit, seeing as I wasn't allowed to come and see you when you were in hospital."

As Cameron looked at Kerry, he noticed the rather worried look on her face.

"Is everything OK?"

Kerry did her best to make it seem that there was nothing wrong.

"Yeah everything's fine. It's just; this really isn't a good time Cameron. I'm sorry but I just need a bit of time to myself for now. Is that OK?"

Cameron looked bewildered, but then changed his expression.

"Eh yeah sure that's, that's fine. I have to get back to work anyway; I just wanted to see if you were alright. But I'll see tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in work tomorrow."

"Great see ya later."

"Bye."

Cameron kissed her goodbye and then left. Kerry closed the door behind him and returned to her real emotions. How could she cope with the fact that even though she was with Cameron, she was pregnant with another man's baby? Laura had made it clear that she had to tell Smithy about the baby, but how would Smithy react? He was her Sergeant, but she still had feelings for him despite the fact that she was now with Cameron and Smithy had pushed her away long before they slept together. And how could she tell Cameron the truth? It would've hurt him again and their relationship would've probably ended for good. But could she tell him about her pregnancy and that he was the father of her baby? But she realised that she couldn't because if she did, she would've been lying to him and she couldn't do such a thing. She just lay on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling with so many thoughts running through her mind.

* * *

__

**I try to fly away but it's impossible  
And every breath I take gives birth to deeper sighs  
And for a moment I am weak  
So it's hard for me to speak  
Even though we're underneath the same blue sky**

The next day at work, Kerry was not acting like herself. In fact, she was acting the way she did when PC Gabriel Kent had been pushing her to officially charge Smithy for date rape. So many thoughts were running through her head regarding her secret - a secret that she could not reveal to anyone, not even to her best friends PCs Yvonne Hemmingway, Honey Harman and Andrea Dunbar.

__

**If I could paint a picture of this melody  
It would be a violin without its strings  
And the canvas in my mind  
Sings the songs I left behind  
Like pretty flowers and a sunset**

Everytime Cameron approached her she often avoided him because she felt that she couldn't talk to him knowing how much her secret would hurt him and break his heart. Kerry loved Cameron deeply, but it felt like the guilt that she was carrying over being pregnant with another man's child was making all those feelings die down. Everything was so complicated for her.

__

**It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone  
Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home  
Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart**

But the worst only came everytime she saw Smithy. Whenever she laid her eyes on him, her heart beated faster than ever before; she couldn't even look him or Cameron in the face. Her instincts were saying that she should tell him what she knew, but she just couldn't. She couldn't handle the fact that she was carrying his baby after they had a drunken one-night stand and she couldn't even ask herself if there was a chance that maybe Smithy cared about her.

__

**I've had my share of pleasure  
And I've tasted pain  
I never thought that I would touch an angel's wings  
There's a journey in my eyes  
It's getting hard for me to hide  
Like the ocean at the sunrise**

As she sat in the locker room one day after a patrol duty, she began to wonder if she wanted this baby let alone being afraid to tell the father of the new life that was growing inside her. Of course, Kerry had been in this position before. During her first pregnancy by her ex-husband Luke Ashton, she felt mixed emotions after discovering that he was gay, had been unfaithful to her and then after he convinced her to keep their baby when she tried to have an abortion. But could she go through with an abortion this time? If she had an abortion secretly, she would able be to save her relationship with Cameron and everything would be the way it was before. Although, her father and her sister knew her secret too and if she decided to have an abortion, she would have to tell them.

__

**It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone  
Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home  
Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart**

By the end of the day, Kerry made up her mind - she was going to keep her pregnancy secret from Smithy, Cameron and the other members of the relief and secretly have an abortion. She felt that it was the only way and the only option she had. After work, she made an appointment and then decided to tell George and Laura about her decision. She made her way to her dad's house to tell him and her cousin what she had chosen to do.

__

**Love can you find me in the darkness and love  
Don't let me down  
There's a journey in my eyes  
It's getting hard for my to hide  
And I never thought I'd touch an angel's wings**

"Dad, Laura..." Kerry said nervously. "I've decided to have an abortion."

"What?" Laura gasped standing up off the chair she had been sitting in.

"An abortion?" George said sitting down.

"Yeah." Kerry replied. "I can't go through with all of this, it's just too much and there's only one way to make it all go away."

"Kerry no, you can't do that!" Laura said firmly. "What will Smithy think?"

"Smithy doesn't know Laura; he doesn't have to know..."

Laura interrupted her. "No he does have to know, it's his baby too! I don't understand Kerry, why won't you just tell him?"

"I can't Laura, I just can't! It's too hard!"

Tears began to fill up Kerry's eyes.

"This was my choice. It's the only way to make everything easy. I've booked an abortion for tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 and I'm not gonna change my mind."

Kerry then turned on her heel and walked out of the house, with tears running down her face. Laura stood where she was for a few moments and then, after looking at her uncle, she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She couldn't believe what Kerry had decided to do and Smithy didn't even know that Kerry was pregnant with his child. And now, she was going to get rid of it without telling him. As Laura sat on her bed, she thought that maybe if Smithy knew, he could convince to not through with the abortion and keep the baby. Laura respected Kerry to make her own decisions, but she never wanted her cousin to make the biggest mistakes ever. With that, Laura made a decision herself - she was going to take matters into her own hands and try to set things right.

__

**It's heavy on my heart  
I can't make it alone  
Heavy on my heart  
I can't find my way home  
Heavy on my heart  
So come and free me  
It's so heavy on my heart**


	9. Chapter 9: Telling The Truth

The next morning, Kerry awoke early feeling disorientated. She quickly slipped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, where she vomited once again. It was all to do with the baby growing inside her, but she knew that after today, it would all be gone. Until then, she decided that it would probably be a good idea not to go into work that day so she phoned Sun Hill Police Station and said that she felt too unwell to work that day. Afterwards, she climbed back into bed and soon fell asleep again.

At Canley Comprehensive, Laura was at school in class as usual but she was very distracted by thoughts of Kerry and her decision to have an abortion. She knew that none of this was fair on Smithy because he didn't even know that Kerry was pregnant with his child and she was planning to get rid of it without telling him. Laura felt that she just had to do something, even if it wasn't in her place to do so. She knew that someone had to tell Smithy the truth and she felt that she was the only one who could do it right now. But if she was going to tell him, she had to before it was too late as Kerry's abortion was on that very same day - and she knew that she couldn't let Kerry know what she was planning.

Meanwhile at the Nick, Cameron had just received word that Kerry had called in sick that day. Worried that it could be what she had gone through earlier that week, he got out his mobile and rang her at home.

Kerry was able to drag herself out of bed to answer the phone that was ringing.

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"Kerry hi, I've just been told you called in sick. Is everything OK?"

"Oh hi Cameron, yeah I've just got a bad headache that's all. I'll be OK."

"Well, do you want me to round and bring ya anything?"

"No, no I'm fine. I'll be able to take care of myself, really. You just stay at work and keep working hard. Hopefully, I'll be alright tomorrow."

"Oh OK. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Sure I'll come round when my shift's over, how's that?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"OK bye, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Cameron hung up his phone smiling and walked back inside the station with the smile staying on his face.

Kerry smiled hanging up her phone and after her conversation with Cameron, felt much brighter than she had felt all week. She was going to do what she thought was the thing that could save her relationship with Cameron and take her out of the awkward position she had gotten herself into after a drunken one night stand with her Sergeant. Kerry kept herself busy by relaxing around and watching daytime television, but the time seemed to pass by slower than she had hoped.

* * *

The hours went by slowly and when it was 12:00 noon, Laura was on her lunch break and this was when she decided to do what she felt she had to. Instead of making her way to the school canteen where she had her lunch everyday, the 14 year old walked out of the school grounds and managed to get a taxi to Sun Hill Police Station. About half an hour later, the taxi came to Laura's destination.

"Can you stop here please?" Laura asked the driver, pointing at the station.

The driver stopped outside the station and Laura unbuckled her seat belt.

"Thank you."

She stepped out of the taxi, paid the driver and then rushed into the reception. Once inside, she approached SRO Marilyn Chambers at the reception desk.

"Hey Marilyn!"

Marilyn looked up and saw Laura come forward.

"Oh hi Laura, what can I do for you?"

"Marilyn, I know I don't work here and I know I'm unsupervised, but I need you to buzz me in!"

"Oh Laura, I'm... I'm afraid I can't..."

"No Marilyn," Laura cut her off. "It's urgent! I have to see Smithy right now! Is he here?"

"Well yeah, he is here. But I can't buzz ya through, he'd have to come out and meet you here..."

"There's no time Marilyn! I need to see him now! So please, buzz me through and I will take full responsibility!"

Marilyn could see very clearly that Laura was being serious, but she still felt very doubtful as it was against the rules to buzz through anyone who didn't work at the station or who was unsupervised. But she let herself be persuaded.

"Oh alright, fine."

"Thank you so much!"

Marilyn buzzed Laura in and she walked through the door. As soon as she was on the other side, Laura began rushing down the corridors calling out as loud as she could:

"SMITHY! SMITHY!"

Every officer who passed her and heard her shout turned in her direction looking confused. Superintendent Adam Okaro heard the shouting and stepped outside his office to investigate. When he saw Laura walking through the corridor calling Smithy, he wasn't very impressed to see a member of the public wondering through the station.

"Laura, what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be here!" Adam said firmly as Laura approached him.

But Laura didn't stop when he confronted her.

"Not now Adam! I have to find Smithy, it's urgent! Where the hell is he? SMITHY!"

She walked away from Adam and continued searching for Smithy. Smithy was in his office working on some paper work, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He got up off his chair, walked to the opened door of his office out into the corridor and looked around. As he looked up and down the corridor, he saw Laura and called out to her.

"Laura!"

Laura turned around and was relieved to see the very person she had been looking for.

"Smithy! Oh thank God!" She said running towards him. "I am so glad I've found you! I need to talk to you, it's urgent!"

She pushed him back into his office before he could say anything else and shut the door. Smithy looked at her with a very cross look on his face.

"Laura what are you doing here? You can't just march into a police station..."

"I know, I know, but I have to talk to you! So would you just shut up and listen to me?! It's about Kerry."

When she said Kerry's name, the look on Smithy's face changed and Laura could see a look of worry in his eyes.

"Why is everything alright?"

"No, something terrible is going to happen this afternoon unless you step in before it does happen."

Smithy then backed away from her and turned around to face his desk.

"Should you not be saying this to Cameron?"

"No actually I shouldn't because right now, you're the one who needs to know what I'm trying to tell ya. I lied about the test results. The symptoms that Kerry was having; she wasn't having a fit. I lied because I've been helping to cover up what the tests really found."

Smithy started to become concerned. Was Kerry seriously ill after all? But he once again tried to play it off that he wasn't interested.

"Kerry is not really my concern Laura, and you know that."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Smithy..."

"No Laura, I'm sure whatever it is, you can sort it yourselves without me alright?"

"Smithy..."

"I've got a lot of work right now so if you don't mind..."

"Kerry's pregnant!"

At these words, Smithy froze. He looked as if he had seen a ghost and then turned around to face Laura, who continued to talk.

"And you, Smithy... you are the father."

Smithy just stood there looking at the teenager standing in front of him. The woman he loved was pregnant and he was the father. His face went white as a sheet and his nerves were so high of shock that he felt butterflies in his stomach. The young Sergeant was too shocked and speechless that he didn't know what to say. Laura just stood looking at him, worried by what he might say for she could see the shock in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Do The Right Thing

"Pregnant?" Smithy gasped.

"Yeah," Laura replied. "She's pregnant after your one night stand."

Smithy sat down on his chair with the look of shock still on his face.

"But I thought she took the pill."

"Well contraceptive devices don't always work. There's no mistake here, the test results confirmed it the day after you brought her into hospital. The symptoms that she was having were morning sicknesses and they were just very severe. It's 100 percent official, there's no doubt whatsoever; Kerry is now seven weeks pregnant, seven weeks ago she slept with you and so the baby is yours."

Smithy remained silent, not knowing what to think or say.

"But that's not all I have to tell you." Laura said.

Smithy looked slowly up at her.

"Why what else do I have to know?" He said shakily.

"She's going to have an abortion Smithy. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen, she thinks she's doing what's best."

"So let me get this straight," Smithy said in a firm tone as he leaned on his desk. "Kerry is pregnant with my baby and she's going to have an abortion?"

"Yeah, that's right." Laura nodded.

"But how could she not tell me?"

"Because she thinks that you won't accept the baby after you pushed her away by saying that you didn't think you and her were a good idea because you're her Sergeant. And also because she can't lie to Cameron by telling him that she's pregnant with his baby, not after everything that's happened with you."

"Well, I've never thought of myself being a father but, she shouldn't have just assumed all that without telling me about it!"

Laura could see a look of hurt in Smithy's eyes.

"I know that's what I said. But she's convinced herself that she's doing the right thing. But how do you feel about this?"

"Well... I need to think about it all."

"What's there to think about, this is a blessing - you're gonna be a father! Look Smithy, I know that you have feelings for my cousin I see it in your eyes when you see her and when you hear her name. Do you not realise what all this means? This baby could be the start of something new for you and Kerry! Isn't that what you want? You have denied your true feelings for my cousin enough and it's not doing you any good. So for once Smithy, would you put aside your normally stubborn soldier personality and do the right thing?! It's time you start listening to your heart, not your conscience."

Smithy's eyes were beginning to fill with tears and he held his head low. Laura then reached into her bag, pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the desk right in front of Smithy.

"That's the address for the clinic that she's going to, and her appointment is at 4:00. I'll be waiting to see if you're gonna go and stop her before it's too late."

After saying those words, Laura opened the door and walked out of the office, before exiting the station hoping that Smithy would do the right thing and save his unborn child.


	11. Chapter 11: Shape Of My Heart

_**Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become**_

Smithy remained alone in his office after Laura left, drowning in his thoughts. He had just discovered that he was going to be a father, but there was going to be a chance he would lose his child long before it was even born. How could Kerry decide to do something so terrible? She was going to do the same when she was pregnant with Luke's baby, but that was different because Luke had lied to her and had been unfaithful to her even before they were married. Kerry and Smithy weren't even in a relationship and her reasons for this abortion were that she was in a relationship with someone else and that she didn't think that Smithy would accept their child.

__

**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

Smithy had never planned to have children, not because he didn't want any but because he was afraid that he wouldn't be a good father. He had a difficult relationship with his own father and he didn't want that kind of relationship with his own children. But Laura had told him that fatherhood is a blessing and those words kept echoing in his mind. Maybe it was time that he put all of his fears and stubbornness aside and accept that what had happened to him and Kerry was incredible. But Laura also said that this baby could be the beginning of something new for them both.

__

**Silence is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me I can't win this war  
Touch me now don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become**

There was no point in denying it anymore. Smithy had fallen in love with Kerry the moment he had set eyes upon her and he knew that he wanted to be with her. He had pushed her away by not admitting his feelings for her when she gave him the opportunity to do so. He loved her more than anything else in the world, and it killed him seeing her with Cameron. And when she made the rape allegations, it broke his heart for he felt betrayed and it made him think that she could never love him back. But now after sleeping with her, she was pregnant and was going to destroy the new life growing inside her that they had made together.

__

**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

He knew that Laura was right - the fact that Kerry was carrying his baby could be the beginning of a new life for them. But could he convince her to not go through with the abortion? Then it hit him - if Luke had been able to do it, then so could he.

__

**I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart**

Smithy looked at the address on the piece of paper that Laura had left on his desk and thought of what he might say to Kerry if he raced to stop her before it was too late. He realised at that moment that now more than ever, he wanted to start a new life with Kerry and have a family with her.

__

**I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Or keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

Despite being too stubborn before to accept the fact that he had strong feelings for her, Smithy knew that he was able to accept that he loved Kerry and that he wanted to be a father to their baby. He was now finally able to put his stubbornness aside do what was right - he was going to head over to the clinic and stop Kerry before she made a terrible mistake. And if he had to, he would finally pour out his heart to her.

__

**Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of**

**Show you the shape of my heart**


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Go Through With It

The hours went by slowly, until the time reached 3:15. Smithy looked at his watch; Kerry's abortion was in 45 minutes and he knew he had to get to the clinic in time to stop her. Throughout his time alone in his office, he had been thinking about what he might say when he confronted her. He had absolutely no idea what it was that Luke said to Kerry to stop her from aborting their baby, but he did know that he had to tell Kerry how he really felt about the baby and why, no matter how hard it would feel to do so. Grabbing his car keys and the clinic's address, he rushed out of his office and out into the yard where he had parked his car. He unlocked his car, opened the door on the driver's side, climbed inside, turned the keys in the ignition starting up the engine and drove out of the yard in the direction of the abortion clinic. But when he was driving out if the yard, he didn't notice that Laura was watching from the front of the station, for she returned after school to see if Smithy would set out to do the right thing. A huge smile lit up her face when she saw him driving out of the yard and in the direction of the clinic where Kerry's abortion was to take place.

* * *

While Smithy drove like a maniac through the traffic, despite the fact that it wasn't really getting him anywhere, Kerry left her flat at 3:30 and made her way to the clinic. She put aside all second thoughts of what she was about to do, but she couldn't stop remembering the conversation that she had with Luke when he stopped her from aborting their baby. How would she feel the next day after going through with the process of getting rid of an unborn baby, even if she was sure that she didn't want it? As she made her way to the clinic, she kept thinking of what Laura said about telling Smithy about the baby. Maybe she was wrong about what he would have thought about being a father, so perhaps she shouldn't be doing what she was going to do. But before she could think anymore, she saw that she was almost at the clinic. It was now 3:50 and although she stopped moving for a minute, she continued to walk over to the building.

However just moments later, Smithy turned into the parking area and immediately spotted a young blonde woman walking towards the entrance. As soon as he was well enough in the parking area, Smithy turned off his car engine, opened the door on his side and jumped out.

"Kerry!" He shouted as soon as he opened the door.

Kerry immediately turned around to the direction where her name was being called. Her heart sank when she saw Smithy emerge from his car and running towards her. He knew, she just knew it! Why else would he be here? Laura and George must've told him, even though she had told them not to. Kerry turned and continued to walk on, but Smithy rushed towards her.

"Kerry wait!" He stood in front of her and grabbed her by the arms, as tears began to fill her eyes. Smithy looked at her quite firmly.

"Laura came to see me today," he told her, looking her in the eye.

"She told you?" Kerry replied angrily. Her cousin had gone behind her back and done something that Kerry had asked her not to do. "She told you after I told her not to?!"

"So it is true then?" Smithy replied firmly. Kerry looked at him and realised that there was no going back. "Kerry why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell that you're pregnant with my kid?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's important for me to know if I'm gonna be a father! And you can't just go off and abort my kid without telling me! So why didn't you tell me?"

Kerry was silent for a moment and then looked up at him.

"Because it seemed a bit too obvious that it was probably best that I didn't, after everything that's happened between us. And I'm not talking about our one night stand Smithy; I'm talking about before that. You said months ago that you weren't looking for anything between us because you didn't think it was a good idea - a Sergeant and a PC. And then this happens and I didn't know what to think, so I'm going to do what I think you would want me to do."

"You think this is what I want?"

"You said yourself; you don't think you and me are a good idea!"

"I was wrong! Alright, I was wrong. I know what I said and I'm sorry for it."

"Why would you be sorry for?"

"Because I was lying when I said I didn't have feelings for you, I did. I just didn't know how to handle them and I know that we're not together Kerry, but I can't let you go through with this. I can't let you get rid of my child."

"Well why not?"

As Kerry looked at him waiting for an answer, Smithy was silent for a moment and held his head low and then he took a deep breath.

"Because... because..."

He found himself unable to finish his sentence and Kerry broke away from his grip and started to walk to the doors of the clinic. Smithy turned around as she walked away and knew that he had to tell her the truth. He took another deep breath.

"Because I love you!"

When hearing these words, Kerry stopped walking and froze, while Smithy was smiling at the fact that he had finally admitted his feelings for her. It felt good to finally tell her how he really felt. Kerry slowly turned around to face him.

"What did you say?" she asked shakily.

"I love you Kerry." Smithy replied smiling.

Kerry didn't say anything and Smithy moved closer to her.

"Forget about everything that I said before I was, I was an idiot! I was making excuses, I was denying my feelings and I couldn't even admit to myself that I was falling in love with you. But now here I am telling you how I really feel, even though I know I should've done this months ago."

"Yeah you should've." Kerry said firmly. "I mean, I'm with Cameron now and I can't keep this baby because I can't lie to him by telling him that the baby's his."

"You don't have to lie to him; you can just tell him the truth!" Smithy replied and he took hold of Kerry's arms as her eyes filled with tears. His tone softened. "Look I know I never thought of having children of my own, but do you know what Laura said to me when she came and told me about this? She said that fatherhood is a blessing and that this baby could be the start of something new for you and me. And she's right, because I want you to keep the baby and I want you and me to raise it together. I know you probably don't want to hear what I want, but I'm gonna tell you what I want Kerry - I want you and us want to have a family together now that you're pregnant with my kid. And the night that this baby was conceived, it may have been a drunken one-night stand but it wasn't to me because it meant a lot to me - I remember everything from that night and it was amazing, but it would have been a lot better if we both knew what was happening. I love you Kerry and I can't let you do what you're planning to do, I can't let you. I mean, you have life growing inside you and you're gonna kill it; I can't let you do that especially since you and me have made this new life together. And if you do go through with this, how are you gonna to feel about it afterwards? Will you feel good about it or will you regret it for the rest of your life?"

Tears began to pour down Kerry's face.

"But what kind of parents would we be?" she said crying.

"Good ones!" Smithy replied instantly, his eyes were now filling with tears. "I care about you Kerry, I always have and I want you to know that I will always be here for you when you need someone. I'll always be here for you and the baby; I'll take care of both of you. So please Kerry, leave this place right now."

Smithy reached out his hand to Kerry. "Take my hand and leave this place with me." He said softly. Kerry remained silent and just looked at him.

"Please."

After a moment of silence, Kerry placed her hand in Smithy's and he gently pulled her towards him enveloping her in a hug as she cried.

"Hey shush, it's OK, it's OK."

Kerry looked up at Smithy through her tears.

"Look I know none of this is gonna be easy, but I'll be here for you. Now come on, I'll take ya home."

Kerry nodded and Smithy led her to his car. He opened the door on the passenger's side and she climbed inside, before he opened the door on the driver's side and climbed in beside her. Smithy turned the keys in the ignition starting up the engine and drove out of the abortion clinic grounds and in the direction of Kerry's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13: A Mysterious Disappearance

The journey to Kerry's flat was a quiet one, for she and Smithy didn't say anything to each other. However, the silence between them didn't stop Kerry from glancing at Smithy repeatedly during the journey. He had just stopped her from killing their unborn child by declaring his love for her and she felt every feeling she had for him intensify. She looked down at her stomach and thought of the baby growing there, realising that she would've made the biggest mistake of her life if Smithy hadn't arrived at the clinic and stopped her. Shortly afterwards, they arrived at Kerry's flat and Smithy parked the car right outside the building of flats before turning to face Kerry.

"Thanks for the ride," Kerry said nervously.

"No problem," Smithy replied.

They were silent for a moment, looking at each other not knowing what to say or do next.

"So I'll... see you tomorrow then?" Smithy finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'll be back at work tomorrow," was Kerry's reply. "See ya later."

"Yeah sure, good night."

Kerry smiled and got out of the car, while Smithy watched her walk to her flat. But suddenly, Kerry stopped walking for a moment and turned around to face Smithy in his car.

"Smithy..."

He turned to look at her immediately.

"Do you wanna... come inside for something to eat?" Kerry asked gesturing at her flat.

Smithy didn't know what to say, but forgetting about the Nick, he answered the question.

"Yeah sure, thanks."

He took his keys out of the ignition and got out of his car, locking it behind him and then walked over to Kerry who led him up to the door of her flat. But what Kerry and Smithy didn't know was that someone was watching them from the side of one of the other buildings. Laura Young was standing with a smile on her face as she watched her cousin and Smithy make their way to Kerry's flat. As she watched them, she began to speak.

"You did the right thing Smithy. I know that you're already pregnant Kerry, but you are only five weeks far so there is a chance for some passionate intimacy between you and your Sergeant. So bed him well Kerry. Bed him well."

She turned on her heel and walked away chuckling and smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sun Hill Police Station, the sudden disappearance of Sgt Smith was causing a few problems. Smithy was supposed to take the night shift that day, but he had left the station so suddenly without giving any reason and they were even failing to contact him on his radio and his phone. This was because he had switched off both electronic devices. Adam called Gina into his office.

"This absolutely ridiculous! I never would've expected a good police officer like Sgt Smith to just flee the station and disappear without a trace!" Adam said very firmly. "As soon as he returns, I will want an explanation to why he just ran off!"

"Well with all due respect sir, until he arrives I suggest we find a replacement for the night shift," Gina said. "What about PC Tait?"

"Well, he's hard working and he has good experience. He'll have to do and if Sgt Smith does return, he is to be sent straight to my office immediately!"

"Yes sir of course. Now should I go and inform PC Tait of the change in duty?"

"Yes go on, thank you Inspector Gold."

"Sir," Gina nodded and left the office. When she was out in the corridor, she went searching for Cameron and found him in the canteen.

"Cameron!" She called out and he turned around to face her. "Could I have a word with you in my office please? Now?"

Cameron didn't say anything and just looked confused, but he got up off his chair and followed Gina to her office. They reached her office and she shut the door after he entered.

"Cameron there's been a change in duty. You may not be aware but Sgt Smith has disappeared and so therefore, I am appointing you to be in charge of the night shift this evening."

Cameron's eyes widened and he looked at Gina horrified.

"Tonight? Well can't someone else do it?" He asked desperately.

"I have appointed you because you are very experienced and so you will be the one to be in charge."

"But I was going to see Kerry after my shift!"

"You can see Kerry later, but for now you'll do the job that I have appointed you to do. Is that clear PC Tait?"

Cameron sighed, "Yes Ma'am."

"Thank you, now off you go."

Cameron walked out of the office in an unhappy state. He had planned to see Kerry after work and see how she was feeling, but now thanks to Smithy vanishing without a trace, his plans with his girlfriend had to be cancelled. Cameron walked out into the yard, took out his phone and rang Kerry's number.

Back at Kerry's flat, she was having dinner with Smithy when her phone started ringing. She emerged from her chair, walked to the ringing telephone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kerry, it's me."

Kerry's heart sank when she heard Cameron's voice, for she couldn't let him know that she wasn't alone. She tried to play it off that everything was fine.

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling so much better!"

"That's great! Listen Kerry, I know that I said I'd come over tonight but I'm not gonna be able to make it, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Kerry tried to sound disappointed. "Well why not?"

"Because Smithy has disappeared and no one can find him or track him down, so Inspector Gold has put me in charge of the night shift this evening!"

Kerry felt butterflies in her stomach; she was the only person who knew where Smithy was but she couldn't tell Cameron that he was there in her flat eating dinner with her.

"Oh well, I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Yeah I'll come round tomorrow morning."

"No, no you'll need your rest. Sure you'll see me at work OK?"

"Yeah OK. Eh I'd better go now Kerry, so I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah bye."

She hung up her phone before he did and returned to where she and Smithy had been having their dinner. Cameron hung up his phone and made his way back into the station to prepare for the night shift.

* * *

After their dinner, Kerry and Smithy had been sitting in Kerry's living room talking about everything that had happened between them. Kerry had even thanked Smithy for stopping her before she had the abortion, for she realised now that she did want the baby. Then, she began to ask him questions about his feelings for her.

"Smithy, when did you know?" She asked.

"Well, when Laura came and told me..." He replied, getting the wrong impression.

"No, no..." Kerry cut him off. "When did you know you loved me?"

Smithy paused for a moment.

"To be honest... I knew I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you."

Kerry looked away from him, feeling butterflies in her stomach and every feeling she had for Smithy grow stronger.

"I know I should have told you earlier," he continued. "But I was just too stubborn to actually admit it and to handle it. I guess I just didn't know how to. Then when you and Cameron got together, I was really jealous and everytime I saw you with him, I wished it was me who was with you and not him. I mean he says all the words to you that I want to say and he does all the things with you that I want to do. And now you're having my baby and I've finally admitted to you how I really feel about you. I felt I had to. The truth is I've always loved you Kerry, I just couldn't handle the way I felt… but now I can. And that night we spent together, it was a lot more than just a drunken one-night stand to me. It meant a lot to me. I just thought maybe you should know."

Kerry looked at him for a moment before looking away again.

"But you've been through a lot lately so; maybe it's best that I give you some time to yourself. Anyway, I suppose I'd better get back to the Nick and resume my duties. And if you need me, you know where I am. I'll see you later."

Smithy stood up from the sofa and put his flak jacket on as he left the living room and headed for the door. He had just opened it when he was interrupted by the sound of Kerry's voice.

"Smithy wait..."

Smithy turned around to face her and she walked over to him and closed the door before looking up at him.

"Don't go I don't want you to. I am very happy about what you've told me today because... the truth is I have feelings for you too, I always have. And I know that I'm already pregnant but..."

She moved in closer and gently kissed him.

"Can you just hold me, kiss me and make love to me?"

Smithy looked at Kerry without saying a word and then, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Kerry removed Smithy's flak jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck as they made their way into Kerry's bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14: Amazed

**_Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anything or anyone  
I can see your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_**

When Kerry and Smithy entered Kerry's bedroom, they were kissing as if they had been together all along. Smithy removed his tie and unbuttoned the collar button of his shirt before wrapping his arms around Kerry again. They pulled apart from their kiss and looked at each other so tenderly as Kerry completely unbuttoned and removed Smithy's shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, absorbing the touch of his skin. Smithy pulled Kerry's top over her head and pulled her closer to him, removing her bra while gently kissing her shoulders and neck. Kerry placed her hands on Smithy's face as they kissed again before he pushed her towards her bed, where they removed the rest of their clothes.

__

**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps gettin' better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

Moments later, Kerry lay down on her bed and Smithy lay on top of her as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Smithy whispered as he looked at Kerry. "I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Kerry smiled at him and he kissed her hand before she kissed his.

"Put your hands on me Smithy and don't let go," she whispered.

With that, Smithy kissed Kerry so passionately and they put their arms around each other.

__

**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**

As Kerry wrapped her arms around Smithy, she felt how good and right it was to have him inside of her. Smithy held Kerry in his arms in deep embrace running his hands over her smooth skin, kissing her lips and running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. As he breathed her in, he only wished that this moment with her could never end.

__

**I don't how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps gettin' better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

Smithy rolled over onto his back and pulled Kerry on top of him. She pulled her lips away from his and kissed his chest, before tenderly gazing at him. Kerry gently touched Smithy's lips with her fingers and gazed so lovingly into his piercing green eyes that were filled with so much love and happiness. He touched her face and looked into her beautiful blue eyes that were shining like sapphires.

"I'm so lucky to be here with you." Kerry whispered to her lover.

Smithy smiled at her when hearing those words.

"I'm the lucky one." He whispered.

Kerry kissed him again and they fell once again into deep embrace as Kerry ran her hands over Smithy's face through his hair, while he ran his hands over her back.

__

**Every little thing that you do  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps gettin' better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

Smithy rolled over on top of Kerry again, with his arms wrapped around her as she ran her hands over his back. He pulled away from her kiss and kissed her neck, absorbing the smell of her scent while she could only express how good it all felt.

"Oh Smithy, I want you!" She gasped while feeling such pleasure come from him.

Smithy kissed her lips again before pulling away and gazing at Kerry once again.

"Oh Kerry," he gasped as he breathed heavily. "I do love you Kerry! I love you so much!"

Kerry remained silent and just let Smithy kiss her again as they wrapped their arms around each other again.

* * *

When their moment of true happiness ended, Kerry and Smithy lay in bed together and Kerry moved in closer to Smithy laying her head and hand on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. As Kerry lay with her head on Smithy's chest, she could hear his heart beating.

"How your heart beats!" She said looking up at him. "Do you like this Smithy?"

"You bet I do!" He replied and he kissed her forehead.

Kerry let out a deep breath and continued to talk.

"I can't believe you love me. And it's just because I thought that after everything that's happened between us in the past year, it was very slim that you could ever love me. Especially since you kept saying that you didn't fancy me!"

"Well I don't fancy you do I?" Smithy said sarcastically. "I love you. I've always loved you; I was just too weak and stubborn to handle it all. But none of that matters anymore because now I'm where I should be - here with you."

They both smiled and Kerry ran her hand over Smithy's chest, as he ran his up and down her arm.

"I wish this moment could last forever," Kerry said quietly.

"Forever Kerry?" Smithy asked.

"Yeah, just so that I can stay here with you in this wonderful, peaceful, beautiful moment. It's just so perfect being here with you, falling asleep in your arms."

"What's perfect is lying next to you and holding you in my arms as you fall asleep. It feels so good and so perfect. And you know Kerry I... I really hope that this night can be the start of something new for you and me."

After he spoke those words, Kerry lifted herself up so she was leaning on her elbow while looking at Smithy.

"So do I."

Smithy looked at her, wondering if she was about to tell him something he wanted to hear as she gently touched his cheek with her hand.

"Smithy... I love you."

A smile lit up Smithy's face when Kerry said the exact words he had wanted her to say that he wrapped her in his arms and rolled her onto her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do?" He asked gazing so tenderly at her.

"Yeah," she answered smiling.

Smithy felt such a ray of happiness beam inside of him, yet he started to ask more.

"When did you know?"

"That I loved you? I always knew… sort of. I've had feelings for you since I first laid eyes on you and those feelings grew stronger. I tried to forget you; I thought I had… but I just couldn't do it. And my feelings for you intensified when I realised that you really care about me."

"This is the happiest moment of my life; just being here with you."

"And you'll have another happy moment in eight months."

"Yeah I know. But for now, I want to just put the future aside and concentrate on right now. For even though we both know that more wonderful things will happen to us in the future, I just want to remain here in this beautiful moment with you until it comes to an end, even though I don't want it to."

"Nor do I. I love you so much Smithy."

"I love you too Kerry."

As they smiled so tenderly at each other, Kerry and Smithy shared another passionate kiss. Moments later, Smithy rolled over onto his back with his arm still wrapped around Kerry and she moved in closer to him and laid her head and hand on his chest. While holding Kerry in his arms as she fell asleep, Smithy was filled with such happiness - a type of happiness that he had never felt before. The woman he loved had told him that she loved him too and now he was holding her in his arms as she slept. It was such a wonderful feeling; it was even better than he thought it would be. When Kerry fell asleep, Smithy stroked her hair and face and soon fell asleep, feeling happy by the fact that he knew he would wake up the next morning with her.


	15. Chapter 15: The Morning After

The next morning, Smithy woke up with Kerry beside him. He rolled over onto his side and watched her sleep for a few moments. So beautiful and peaceful she looked and although Smithy couldn't resist watching her sleep, he gently ran his fingers over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Kerry," he whispered as she made a soft moan.

Kerry's eyes fluttered opened and she rolled over to face Smithy.

"Morning PC Young," Smithy said smiling and rolling onto his back.

"Morning Serge," Kerry replied and she laid her head and arm on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. They both lay together smiling and thinking of the previous night.

"Last night was incredible!" Kerry said softly as she lay in Smithy's arms.

"It was, wasn't it? I hadn't forgotten how wonderful a moment like that with you feels." Smithy replied, and then his tone changed. "But hey, you don't think it did anything to the baby though do you?"

"No, no I think the baby's just fine." Kerry replied with a soft laugh and Smithy laughed too.

"Well good," he said as he kissed her forehead, but then his tone changed and the smile on his face faded away. "Kerry, what about Cameron?"

The smile on Kerry's face faded away when she heard Smithy's question and she was silent for a moment.

"I'm gonna to tell him Smithy," she said in a more serious tone. "I'm gonna to tell him everything."

"Everything?" Smithy replied looking rather worried.

"Yeah." Kerry lifted herself up and leaned on her elbow, looking at Smithy. "All of it. You, me... and the baby."

"And when are you gonna to tell him?"

"I don't know yet. It's not because I don't want to, it's because I'm not so sure if I'm ready just yet. Would you mind waiting a little while?"

"I'd wait forever for you, and I don't wanna put any pressure on you. You can tell him when you're ready. And when you do tell him, what are you gonna say?"

"I'm gonna tell him that he and I are over because I'm in love with somebody else and I'm having his baby. I know what I have to do and I know what I want. I want to be with you Smithy, and I want you and me to have our baby together."

Kerry smiled at Smithy, who smiled back at her when she spoke those words.

"So do I Kerry. I want to be with you and I know that I don't just want to be a father to our baby; I'm ready to be a father. Especially since the mother of my baby is you."

As they looked at each other so tenderly, Kerry ran her hand over Smithy's face and then she ran her fingers over his lips.

"I love you."

Smithy rolled Kerry over onto her back with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too."

He kissed her passionately and then pulled away to kiss her neck as she ran her hands through his hair and over his back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nick, Gina was in work and ready to begin the day. It was now 8:35 and following the events of the previous day, she was trying to contact Smithy as he was normally in work by this time. She tried him at home, but everytime she just got his answering machine. And when she tried him on his mobile, it was still switched off. Gina was beginning to get quite worried - what if something had happened to him? Was he in some sort of danger? The point was he had disappeared and nobody in the entire station knew where he was.

Gina walked out into the yard and lit herself a cigarette, when she spotted someone standing at the gate - it was Laura.

"Good morning Gina."

Laura often came down to the station on Saturday mornings to visit Kerry in work, but today she looked as though she had something to tell Gina. Gina walked towards her and allowed her to enter the yard.

"Good morning Laura, are you waiting for Kerry?"

"Eh no actually, I was hoping to talk to you. Have you got a minute?"

"Yeah sure go on."

"Well just to let you know, I don't think Kerry's coming into work today again or she's probably just gonna come in later on."

"Why is there still something wrong?"

"Eh no not really, she just eh, has an appointment this morning so I think she'll be in later."

"Is this about that fit she went through?"

"Yeah it's... just really a check up."

Laura was hoping that her excuses for Kerry's absence sounded convincing enough for Gina to believe. She knew that her cousin was running late for work today and she also knew why, so she was trying to prevent Kerry from getting into any sort of trouble.

"Oh well that's fine," Gina sighed while taking another blow from her cigarette. "But truthfully, Kerry's the least of my worries."

Laura looked her in wonder. "What do ya mean?"

Gina took another blow and sighed again. "Sgt Smith has disappeared. He left the station yesterday without consulting me or the Super and no one's seen him since. I'm actually a bit worried that something's happened to him."

Laura looked a little concerned - not because she was afraid that Smithy was in trouble, but because she knew exactly where he was and what he was up to. But she knew that she couldn't tell his Inspector that he had left the station to save his unborn child and then spent the night in bed with Kerry. To hide what she really knew, Laura made herself look as though she was sure that there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh hey don't worry," she said tapping Gina on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, he'll probably here any minute now."

After Laura finished her sentence, Gina noticed something about the look in her eyes.

"Is there something you know that I don't know Laura?"

Laura began to back away.

"Actually Gina, I know something the whole station doesn't know." Laura replied and then, she turned around and walked away smirking with Gina looking confused.

* * *

Back at Kerry's flat in her bedroom, she and Smithy had resumed the events from the previous night; both of them largely ignoring that fact that they were late for work. As they fell deeper and deeper into their embrace, they were suddenly interrupted by the telephone in the room that began to ring. Kerry and Smithy pulled apart from their passionate embrace and looked in the direction of the ringing telephone.

"Oh just ignore it!" Smithy whined.

"No what if it's Cameron?" Kerry gasped.

"So you can talk to him later!"

"No if I don't answer he may get suspicious."

Smithy hesitated and rolled over onto his back, while Kerry wrapped the blanket around her, sat up in the bed and picked up the telephone.

"Hello. Yes."

Smithy looked at Kerry and it didn't seem that she was talking to Cameron.

"When? At what time? No that's, that's great. Yeah OK I'll be there at 11:00 then. Eh yes he'll be there too."

Smithy couldn't help wondering who it was Kerry was talking to and was she talking about him when she said 'he'll be there too'?

"OK thank you. Bye."

Kerry hung up the phone and turned to face Smithy.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It was the doctor from St Hugh's." Kerry replied. "They've made an appointment for me to get my first ultra scan today at 11:00. Are you gonna come?"

"Am I gonna come? Of course I'm gonna come! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They smiled at each other, until Smithy's eyes fell on the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh shoot! We're late for work!"

Kerry looked at the clock as Smithy put on his boxer shorts before climbing out of the bed. Kerry also climbed out of the bed and put on her dressing gown, while Smithy continued to get dressed.

"So how are you gonna take me to hospital?" She asked walking over to him.

"Why are you not gonna come in again today?" Smithy asked just after putting on his trousers.

Kerry opened her mouth to answer his question, but was interrupted when the phone began to ring again. She walked over and answered it.

"Hello."

"Kerry it's me."

"Laura?"

Smithy turned around to look at Kerry as soon as she said her cousin's name.

"Yeah can you put me on loud speaker please?"

"Eh... why?"

"Kerry I know you're not alone so can you just do it please?"

Kerry felt butterflies in her stomach when Laura revealed that she knew someone was there. Shaking, Kerry put the phone on loudspeaker.

"OK Laura, you're on loud speaker."

"Thanks. Are you there Smithy?"

Smithy remained silent and looked at Kerry wondering what to say.

"Look I know what happened between you two OK? I saw you both arrive at Kerry's apartment together last night after you came back from the clinic so would you both relax and please listen?"

"Yeah OK fine what's wrong?" Kerry asked.

"Well just to let ya know, I've been down to the station and I've told Gina that you're gonna be in late Kerry."

"Why?"

"Well because you are. I was trying to save your neck. I told her that you have an appointment and you'll be in later or you're not coming in at all."

"I will be coming in later, but how did you know about my appointment?"

"What appointment?"

"I do have an appointment today - my first scan."

"Oh my god! Seriously? Are you both going?"

"Yeah," said Smithy. "We're both going."

"Aww wonderful," said Laura. "Oh and another thing Smithy, you'd better get down here fast because Gina is really worried about your sudden disappearance yesterday. Although I must warn you, I think you're in trouble with the Super. So do be careful."

"Thanks Laura," sighed Smithy.

"No problem. So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah thanks Laura," said Kerry.

"You're welcome and I hope the scan will be enjoyable. Bye."

"Bye."

Laura hung up followed by Kerry, who turned to look at Smithy.

"Well, at least we have Laura's support." Kerry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice to know that she's happy for us," said Smithy smiling.

"Well she is my cousin."

"Yeah and she's a good kid."

Smithy wrapped his arms around Kerry's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I know she is. If it hadn't have been for her, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now and last night would never have happened."

Smithy leaned towards Kerry and their lips met in a tender kiss. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"So how are you gonna take me to hospital?" Kerry asked.

"Oh don't worry; I'll make sure I'll get out of work." Smithy assured her as he picked up his shirt and tie that were lying on the floor beside them.

"And how are you going to do that? According to Laura, you're already in trouble with the Super. Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

Smithy was silent for a moment as he finished buttoning his shirt and began tucking it into his trousers.

"No, I'm not gonna tell him about the baby. I'll probably tell him I've got a hospital appointment - let's just hope he buys it."

"But what if he asks about yesterday?" Kerry asked as he put on his tie.

"I'll think of something. I don't wanna tell everyone about us and our baby until you're ready."

Kerry smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'm always here for you." Smithy replied as he kissed her on the forehead and then walked out of the bedroom with Kerry following. Smithy picked up his flak jacket from the floor and put it on as Kerry fetched his car keys.

"So I'll call ya when I get out of work and I'll come back to take to hospital OK?" Smithy informed her as she handed him his car keys.

"I'll be waiting," Kerry replied smiling. Smithy kissed her again and then opened the door of the flat.

"I'll see ya later then."

"Bye."

Smithy walked out the door with Kerry in the doorway watching him as he walked towards his car and then, he stopped and turned around.

"Kerry..."

"Yes?"

He paused for a moment but smiled at her and then spoke.

"I love you."

Kerry smiled back at him.

"I love you too."

Smithy smiled as he turned his heel and continued to walk down to his car with a smile still on his face. Kerry closed the door and stood with her back against it. How happy she felt; she had never felt as happy as she did at that very moment. She made her way into the bathroom, turned on the shower, took off her dressing gown and stepped in under the warm spray. As the water ran over her body, all she could think about was how happy and lucky she was to have won the heart of Dale Smith and to be pregnant with his baby. As she thought about him and the events of the previous day and night, she could feel that she had a bright and happy future with Smithy and their baby. Outside, after Smithy unlocked his car and climbed inside, he looked at Kerry's flat and smiled at the thought of being with her and having a family with her. Like Kerry, he thought of the events of the previous day and night and knew that they were destined for a happy life together and with their baby. Smithy then turned his keys in the ignition starting up the engine and drove off to the Nick, preparing himself for the Superintendent's anger.


	16. Chapter 16: A Look At A New Life

Smithy arrived at Sun Hill Police Station at 9:20. He parked his car and made his way inside through the reception.

"Morning Marilyn."

Marilyn looked up at the normally stubborn Sergeant who was smiling like she had never seen before.

"Good morning Smithy. You look like you're in a good mood today."

"Yeah I am in a good mood thanks. I've never felt happier. Can ya buzz me through please?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she buzzed him through.

"Thank you." Smithy said smiling.

And he walked through the door as soon as it was buzzed open. Smithy walked down the corridor in the direction of his office; the smile still plastered on his face. As he was walking to his office, he came to the briefing room as everyone was leaving. He realised then that he had indeed missed the morning briefing. PCs Tony Stamp, Reg Hollis, Yvonne Hemmingway and Honey Harman were walking in towards him and stopped to greet him.

"Morning Serge," said Reg. "You're late."

"Yeah I know I... slept in." Smithy answered.

"You know I think I should warn you Serge, word is the Super's not happy with your sudden disappearance yesterday!" Yvonne warned him.

Smithy sighed. "Yeah I thought he wouldn't be. But, I'll just have to face him and be prepared for his rage!"

Honey took notice of his good form and instantly spoke her mind. "Someone's in a good mood today! You look like you've just been to Heaven and back Serge!"

"Yeah I... I am in a good mood thanks Honey." Smithy said smiling.

"Well this a change, haven't seen you smile so much before." Tony stated. "So Smithy who's the lucky lady?"

Smithy gave out a light laugh. "Now I didn't say anything about there being a lady Tony. I'm just..."

"SERGEANT SMITH!"

They all turned to face an angry Adam Okaro, who had just come out of the briefing room and was staring with hard eyes at Smithy. The smile on Smithy's face faded away.

"My office, now!" Adam said sharply gesturing towards the direction of his office.

"Yes sir," Smithy sighed and walked away from the others towards Adam's office. Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sound of Gina's voice.

"Has Sgt Smith arrived at work?" She asked Adam as she came out of the briefing room. When she saw Smithy, she was relieved to see that he was still in one piece.

"Oh thank God you're alright! Where have you been?!"

"That's what we are going to find out Inspector." Adam said answering her question and the three of them walked to Adam's office.

They reached Adam's office just seconds later.

"Sit down Sergeant!" Adam spat at Smithy and he took a seat in front of Adam's desk. Adam sat on the seat behind his desk and Gina sat beside Smithy, who knew what was coming to him.

"Do you have any idea how much problems were caused yesterday Sergeant? The fact that you just walked out of this station without consulting me or Inspector Gold caused quite a few problems with the duty that you were assigned to be in charge of!"

"Yes sir I do realise that my walking out of here caused problems and I'm sorry for it all."

"Well what I'd like to know is where you went!" Gina said firmly. "And where did you go?"

Smithy was silent for a few seconds and then, began to answer the question.

"I had some personal business I needed to take care of." He answered.

"Personal business?" Adam shot at him.

"Yes. Something urgent came up yesterday and I had to go and sort it."

"Has this got anything to do with why Laura Young came to see you yesterday?"

Smithy delayed to answer as he tried to find something that would sound convincing enough for the Super and Inspector to believe.

"No, Laura came to see me for a different reason. It was because of family that I left so suddenly, and I'm sorry about it but I was in a hurry. And with your permission, I have to go and help that family member again today at 11:00 and I don't think I'll be gone for long, I just need to take them to hospital and then I'll be back. Is that alright?"

Adam and Gina just looked at him in silence and then Adam leaned over his desk towards him.

"You're lucky you're not going to be facing suspension Sgt Smith." He said firmly. "You can do what you must today as long as this doesn't happen again!"

"It won't sir." Smithy replied shakily. "I promise."

"Now get out of here and get to work."

"Sir, Ma'am."

They all stood up and Smithy left the room, while Gina turned to Adam.

"There's something he's not telling us." Adam said to Gina.

"I can feel too. And as a matter of fact, I saw Laura this morning and she said that she knows something that the whole station doesn't. Do you think it's got something to do with Smithy's disappearance yesterday?"

"Probably. But I'm not about to send my officers to spy on each other. He'll probably tell us what's really going on sooner or later."

Smithy made his way into his office and sat down at his desk. He was relieved that he hadn't lost his job, but was even more relieved that he managed to not let it slip to the Super and Inspector that Kerry was pregnant with his child and he had rushed to stop her from aborting it before sleeping with her. He checked the time and saw that it was now 9:40 - he had 50 minutes before he had to go and bring Kerry to the hospital for her ultrasound scan, and attempted to keep himself busy by getting started on some paper work.

* * *

The time seemed to pass by slowly, although an advantage of this fact was that Smithy managed to complete his paper work faster than he had thought. After he was finished, he looked at his watch and it was now 10:15 so he had 45 minutes before Kerry's appointment. It was early for him to go and collect her now, but he had nothing else to do and was longing to see her again. Putting on his flak jacket, Smithy picked up his car keys, walked out of his office down the corridor and out into the yard where he had parked his car. After unlocking it and climbing inside, he turned the car engine on and drove out of the yard to Kerry's apartment.

At her apartment, Kerry was dressed and ready to go to the hospital and was just waiting for Smithy to arrive. Suddenly, there came a knock on her door and her instincts told her who it was instantly. Kerry got up off the sofa and walked out of the living room to the door of the flat. Her face lit up with a smile when she opened the door to Smithy.

"Expecting someone else were we?" He asked smiling.

"Maybe, but you'll do." Kerry replied and she let him enter the flat.

As soon as Smithy was inside, he embraced Kerry with a passionate kiss and warm hug.

"You're earlier than I thought you'd be." Kerry said as they pulled apart to look at each other.

"Yeah I know, I didn't really have anything to do and besides I couldn't wait to see you." Smithy told her before he kissed her again.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked her when they pulled apart.

"Yeah I'm ready, do you wanna go now?"

"Yeah I, I don't mind. Whatever you want."

"Yeah OK, let me just get my jacket."

"Sure."

Kerry walked away to get her jacket and Smithy thought of everything that had happened between them at that very place the night before. Moments later, Kerry returned now wearing her jacket.

"You ready?" Smithy asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," Kerry answered grabbing her keys. "Let's go."

Smithy opened the door and they both walked out into the corridor. Kerry even took hold of Smithy's hand as they made their way out of the building and outside to his car. Smithy unlocked the car, opened the door on the passenger's side for Kerry to climb into and then climbed in on the driver's side before starting up the car and driving off to St Hugh's hospital.

* * *

Kerry and Smithy arrived at St Hugh's at 10:50; they had plenty of time before Kerry's appointment. After checking in at the reception, they both sat down in the waiting room. Smithy was trying hard to not show how he was feeling about all this, until he noticed that Kerry seemed to be a bit uneasy.

"Hey," he said taking her hand. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said shakily. "Just a little nervous I guess."

Smithy smirked. "So am I. But don't worry, because I'm never leaving you or the baby alone ever."

Kerry smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. About five minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room carrying a clipboard.

"Kerry Young?"

Kerry and Smithy both stood up and followed the nurse out of the waiting area and down a few corridors to a smaller room where the ultrasound scan was laid out. The nurse took some hospital clothes and handed them to Kerry.

"If you would just like to put these on Kerry, the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

The nurse left the room and Kerry turned to Smithy.

"I'll just go and get changed then."

"Sure, I'll wait here."

Kerry went inside the small bathroom that was in the room to change into the clothes the nurse had told her to wear. As Smithy waited, he looked at all the posters displayed on the wall that showed information about pregnancy - it made him think of his baby that was growing inside Kerry. Moments later, Kerry came out of the bathroom dressed for the scan and sat up on the plastic bed as Smithy stood beside her and smiled.

"What do I look funny?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, you look beautiful." Smithy replied as he kissed her hand.

Just then, the door opened and a woman who looked to be in her late thirties walked in.

"Hello Kerry, I'm Doctor Wilson."

"Oh hello," Kerry replied as she shook hands with the doctor.

The doctor's eyes then fell on Smithy. "And you are?" She asked reaching out to shake his hand.

"Dale Smith, Sergeant Dale Smith." Smithy answered as he shook hands with her. "I'm the father, nice to meet you doctor."

"The pleasure is all mine. So then, according to your medical records Kerry this isn't your first pregnancy."

"No, my ex-husband and I had a miscarriage last year."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, so then I'd take it you know how the process of a scan works?"

"Eh yes."

"Right then, if you would just pull up your top just a tiny bit and we'll begin."

Smithy sat on a stool beside Kerry and watched as Doctor Wilson applied the ultrasound gel onto Kerry's stomach. Kerry flinched at the cool temperature although she had already been through it once before. Smithy held her hand as the doctor began to run the scanner over Kerry's stomach and they all looked at the screen.

"OK, everything seems to be in perfect order." The doctor stated.

Kerry and Smithy looked at the moving images on the screen speechless, but they smiled. Even though they couldn't see it clearly, they knew that they were looking at their baby. They both turned to look at each other for a moment before turning back to the screen.

"Wow," Kerry gasped softly. "I can't believe that's our baby!"

"Yeah," said Smithy. "That's our baby."

The two soon-to-be parents just continued to watch the screen that was showing their unborn baby with such happiness.


	17. Chapter 17: Making An Ultimate Decision

After the scan, Kerry and Smithy were on their way back to the station. Throughout the journey, Kerry was continuously looking at her scan picture filled with joy at the thought of the new life growing inside her. Then her thoughts changed.

"We'd better be careful when we get here Smithy." Kerry said looking at him. "I mean, we can't give any impressions about what's been going on."

"Yeah I know." Smithy replied. "But don't worry, if anyone asks why we arrived here together, I'll just tell them that I had to bring my mum to the hospital and I ran into you so I offered to give you a lift into work."

"Do you really think they'll but that?"

"Well Ma'am and the Super believed me when I said I had to help a family member yesterday, so I think yeah they'll buy this excuse."

They both lightly laughed as Smithy continued to drive in the direction of the station until finally, they reached their destination. Smithy parked the car and Kerry hid the scan photo in the glove compartment.

"Ya sure you're gonna be alright?" Smithy asked her.

"Yeah I'll, I'll be fine." She replied. "We'll both just have to play it off that everything's normal and not let anything get in the way."

"Yeah. So I'll talk to ya later."

"Yeah."

Kerry unbuckled her seat belt, before she and Smithy leaned in closer to meet in a tender kiss. After they broke apart, she opened the car door and climbed out. Smithy remained in the car for a few more moments and watched Kerry as she walked into the station's reception. Once she was inside, he climbed out of the car and used the yard entrance to enter the station.

* * *

In the reception, Kerry approached Marilyn at the fron desk.

"Hi Marilyn."

Marilyn looked up.

"Oh hi Kerry. You feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better thanks. Could you buzz me through please?"

"Yeah sure."

And Marilyn buzzed the door open for her.

"There ya go."

"Thanks."

Kerry turned and walked in through the door. She was walking down the corridor, making her way to the locker room when a voice called out.

"Kerry!"

She stopped walking and turned around. Her heart sank when she saw Cameron heading towards her, but she knew that she couldn't give away any suspicions so she forced herself to look that she was overjoyed to see him - even though she knew that there was no chemistry between them anymore because she was in love with Smithy. She forced herself to smile as Cameron approached her with a hug.

"How are ya feeling? And how come you didn't call me and tell me that you were coming in?" Cameron asked as he and Kerry broke away.

"Oh I'm a lot better and, sorry for not calling. I, I only had a hospital appointment there and everything's OK so, here I am." Kerry answered uneasily.

"Oh great. And hey, how about we get some lunch later on cuz there's something I wanna talk to you about. Should we say about 1:00?"

"Eh, yeah sure."

"Great! I'd better go cuz I've got duties to take care of but I'll see ya at 1:00 out in the yard."

Kerry smiled and nodded silently and Cameron kissed her before turning on his heal and walking down the corridor. The forced smile on Kerry's face faded away as she watched Cameron walk away. She knew that he had to tell him the truth - maybe she could tell him over lunch, no matter how soon it seemed. But then she remembered that she had to make it seem that there was nothing wrong and continued to walk down the corridor to the locker room, where she got changed into her uniform and then went to get started some work for the time being.

* * *

After her absences of that week, Kerry had been assigned to work in CAD for that day. It was no bother to her, but what was bothering her was how slow the time seemed to be going by. She wanted more than anything to tell Cameron about everything between her and Smithy, but she was also curious to know what Cameron wanted to talk about. The time continued to go by slowly. Finally, it was 1:00 and as Kerry made her way out of CAD, she made her way out into the yard where Cameron was waiting for her. Once again, she made it look as if everything was alright as she walked towards Cameron who was smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Hi. So where are we going?"

"Well before we get lunch, there's a certain place I want to bring ya to so that we can talk. Are ya coming?"

Kerry remained silent and took Cameron by the hand as they walked out of the yard hand-in-hand.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of walking, Cameron had led Kerry to the park that was nearest the station and they stopped walking when they came to a bridge. Kerry let go of Cameron's hand and turned to face him.

"So... what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kerry asked.

Cameron was silent for a moment and had a rather nervous look on his face.

"I wanted to talk about how these past few months with you has really made a difference to my life."

Kerry looked at him silently but managed to weakly smile.

"Kerry," Cameron took and held her hands, but sounded very nervous. "I love you. And I know we haven't been together that long, but I don't think that matters. Despite everything that's gone wrong for us, I know that I'm ready for a whole lot more in our relationship. So that's why I've called you out here."

Cameron let go of Kerry's hand and to her surprise, got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Kerry Young," he said as he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kerry could only stand there in complete shock by the fact that Cameron had just proposed to her. She was lost in shock and surprise that she didn't know what to say or think as Cameron waited anxiously for an answer. She knew that she was in love with Smithy and what they were planning together for themselves and their baby, but yet she found herself in another awkward position once again. What could she do?


	18. Chapter 18: Facing Facts

As she looked at Cameron down on one knee and showing her a ring, Kerry suddenly came to her senses and started taking a few small steps backwards, shaking her head.

"I can't, I can't."

The anxious smile on Cameron's face died away when he realised that Kerry was not giving him the answer he had been looking for.

"What? I... I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry Cameron but, I can't accept this proposal."

Cameron couldn't believe that she was rejecting his marriage proposal and was determined to know why.

"Well, why not?" He asked getting up off his knee and standing up again. "Why would you not want to take our relationship to the next level?"

Kerry turned away from him and looked over the bridge.

"Is there something you need to say?" Cameron asked her eagerly. "Well if there is then say it!"

"This is the hardest thing I have to do." Kerry said quietly before turning to face him. "But there is something I need to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you lately, starting with my condition from this week. Laura and I lied about the test results - I didn't have a fit and I'm not ill either, but the tests did find something."

She paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Cameron's eyes widened with shock.

"Pregnant?" He gasped, but he weakly smiled. "Well, why didn't you tell me? And why is that preventing you from agreeing to marry me?"

"I'm not finished yet." Kerry said softly. "I'm pregnant Cameron, but it's not your baby."

The weak smile on Cameron's face faded away and he looked at Kerry in horror.

"What?"

"That's why I didn't tell you, because it's not our baby - it's my baby. I'm seven weeks pregnant Cameron; it's not even possible that it could be yours."

She turned away from him again.

"Well then, whose is it?" Cameron asked angrily.

Kerry remained silent and turned at him; the look on her face was giving him the answer to his question.

"Is it Smithy's?"

She was silent for a moment, but then she nodded.

"Oh my god!" Cameron gasped turning around and putting his hand over his mouth. "You mean, you're pregnant with Smithy's baby after..."

He couldn't find himself able to finish the sentence, until Kerry finished it for him. "After I slept with him - yes. And he knows about the baby too."

Cameron turned around to face her again and walked towards her.

"Well, can't you get rid of it?" He asked desperately.

"No," Kerry gasped. "I want this baby, and so does Smithy. I was going to get rid of it yesterday - I didn't come into work because I had secretly booked an abortion. But I told Laura and dad what I was planning to do, and then Laura told Smithy and he came to the clinic and stopped me before I could go through with it - by telling me that he loves me."

"He told you what?" Cameron spat.

"He told me that he loves me. And when he went missing yesterday, it's because he was with me."

"With you?" Cameron looked horrified. "Did you sleep with him?"

Kerry took a deep breath. "Yeah. He took me home and we talked. As we talked, we ended up discovering our true feelings for each other and how we feel about the baby. I want to have this baby Cameron and so does Smithy; we want to have our baby together."

There was silence for a moment, until Cameron broke the silence.

"Do you love him?"

Kerry fell out of her silence.

"I do." She said as she looked at Cameron. "That's why I can't marry you, I have to be honest. Cameron, I love Smithy and he loves me. And now I'm having his baby, we want to be together and we want to have our baby together. I'm so sorry Cameron, but I want you to know that I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all."

Kerry leaned in closer to Cameron and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go." She began to walk away and Cameron turned around to look at her.

"So that's it? It's over?" He asked as tears began to fill up his eyes and Kerry turned around to face him again.

"Goodbye Cameron."

Kerry turned on her heel and walked away in the direction of the station, as Cameron just watched her filled with hurt and sadness by the fact that the woman he loved had just rejected to marry him and left him for another man because she was in love with him and pregnant with his child.

* * *

During her walk back to the station, Kerry felt bad about how she had ended her relationship with Cameron, but she knew she did what she did for a reason. She never meant to hurt him, but she did what she had to do after discovering her love for Smithy. Smithy was the man she had always loved and now, they were having a baby together and she didn't want anything getting in the way of their new relationship. When she finally reached the station, Kerry knew exactly what she was going to do when she entered the building and set inside to do just that. As she walked down the corridor, a smile lit up her face as she came to the door that said 'Sergeant's office'. The door was opened and she looked inside to see that Smithy was there going through a file cabinet. Kerry walked inside and Smithy turned to look when he noticed that someone had come in.

"Hi. Have you got a minute?" Kerry asked as she entered the office.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Smithy answered closing the file cabinet drawer.

Kerry entered and closed the door behind her; she didn't want anyone listening to their private conversation.

"So what is it?" Smithy asked.

"Well something has happened," Kerry answered and she saw a look of curiosity in Smithy's eyes. "I broke up with Cameron."

Smithy's eyes widened with delight. "You, you did?"

"Yeah." Kerry replied. "It wasn't nice though because, he took me out and he asked me to marry him. I said 'no' and I told him why - I broke his heart."

Smithy wasn't sure what to think.

"So... he knows everything?"

"Yeah, all of it - you, me and the baby. I had to tell him, he wanted to know why I wouldn't marry him."

Smithy nodded and then moved closer to Kerry, his face lighting up with a smile.

"So, where does that put you and me?"

Kerry smiled. "Where do you think? Cuz I think, it officially makes us a couple, don't you?"

"Well," Smithy answered as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Kerry's waist. "How about we have our first official date as a couple tonight - in which I take you out to dinner? I'll take you out to one of the best restaurants in London and I'll even pay for it."

Kerry smiled and wrapped her arms around Smithy's neck. "That would be wonderful."

As they smiled at each other, their lips met in a passionate kiss. However, Cameron passed Smithy's office and looked in through the window. But as he looked, he saw his Sergeant kissing a blonde woman and saw that it was indeed Kerry as the pair pulled their lips apart and embraced in a hug. Cameron had been thinking about all that Kerry had said to him on the bridge and as he looked on at her with Smithy, he began to understand why she had left him for their Sergeant for he could see that Smithy truly cared about Kerry. Kerry and Smithy pulled apart from their hug and gazed into each other's eyes.

"So I'll see ya tonight then?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah," Smithy replied. "I'll take ya out as soon as the shift's over."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

Their lips met again in a tender kiss.

"I love you." Kerry said softly as they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Smithy replied.

"I'll see ya later."

Kerry began to walk to the door and her hand slipped from Smithy's.

"Bye."

She opened the door and walked out into the corridor smiling. Luckily for Cameron, she was walking in the opposite direction from where he was standing. Cameron watched Smithy smile like never before as he sat down at his desk and continued working on some paper work. Seeing how happy Smithy looked, Cameron realised that it was probably for the best if Kerry and Smithy were together, for he could see that they loved each other and were excited about their baby. He decided not to confront Smithy about everything that had happened between him and Kerry and walked down the corridor, deciding to accept what he knew.

* * *

Later on, Adam and Gina was holding a meeting that afternoon as there were a few things she wanted to discuss. As the officers made their way to the briefing room, Smithy found Kerry in the corridor and pulled her away from the other officers.

"Kerry, I've been doing some thinking and I'm ready to let everybody know - I wanna do this properly. Do you?"

Kerry was silent and was giving Smithy a bewildered look, but then she smiled. "Let's do it!"

Smithy smiled and took her by the hand, leading her to the briefing room. The meeting had just about started and Adam and Gina had already started, when they were interrupted by the door opening and in came Kerry and Smithy.

"Ah Sgt Smith, PC Young..." Gina said in her usual sarcastic tone, but then she was cut off when she saw that they were holding hands.

"Ma'am, sir can we take over for a moment?" Smithy asked Gina and Adam who were looking rather alarmed by the fact that he and Kerry were standing hand-in-hand. "There's something that Kerry and I would like to say."

Smithy then turned to face his colleagues, who were looking just as alarmed as Adam and Gina.

"Eh everybody," he started off uneasily, but continued to talk. "I'd like to announce to you all that Kerry and I are together - we're a couple from this day forward."

The relief was silent - they had no idea what to say. Cameron was sitting among the relief and he had already told everyone that he and Kerry had broken up, but no one was expecting this. Even Adam and Gina couldn't say anything, while Kerry and Smithy just stood there anxious by the silence of their colleagues.

"You're... together?" Adam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Smithy replied smiling. "We decided it was what we both wanted."

"Oh."

"And also, I will need to go on restricted duties for a couple of months until I go on maternity leave." Kerry said.

Gina instantly took notice of what Kerry had just said. "I'm, I'm sorry maternity leave?"

Kerry looked at Smithy for a moment before looking back at Gina. "I'm having Smithy's baby."

Gina looked as if she had just seen a ghost and looked at Smithy, who smiled and nodded. The relief remained silent and Kerry and Smithy stood there waiting for someone to say something. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Well that's, that's great!" Honey stood up, breaking the silence and walked towards the new couple. "Congratulations!" She said enveloping Kerry in a hug.

"Oh, thank you Honey!"

"Oh this is great news! Congratulations Serge!"

"Thanks Honey."

Then at that moment, Cameron stood up and walked towards them. The room was once again silent as he stood facing his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. Everyone was anxious about he might say or do.

"Look eh, I've been giving this a lot of thought and I understand why you did what you did Kerry. I actually saw you both together in your office and I realise that you both really do belong together."

This was not what everybody had been expecting Cameron to say, but they listened as he continued.

"It's definitely gonna be really hard getting over you Kerry, but I'd rather have you as a friend too than not have you at all. So, congratulations."

"Oh Cameron," Kerry said smiling and she hugged him in a friendly matter and then broke away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Smithy, you're a lucky guy to have her and to be having a baby with her. Congratulations."

Cameron held out his hand and Smithy shook it smiling. "Thanks Cameron."

At that moment, everyone else of the relief stood up clapping and cheering, including Adam and Gina. They all made their way to the happy couple and gave them their sincere wishes. But there was one person who was not taking part in any of the celebration - Gabriel Kent. Gabriel just stood away from the crowd and looked on bitterly at Kerry and Smithy. After failing to persuade her to charge him for rape, Kerry had just announced that she was pregnant with Smithy's baby and that they were together. It seemed that he had lost both the battle and the war.

* * *

Later that day when the shift was over, Smithy was standing outside in the yard waiting for Kerry when she finally arrived.

"Hey," Kerry called out when she saw Smithy waiting for her.

"Hi," he replied as he greeted her with a gently kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Smithy took Kerry by the hand and they made their way to his car. They were going to drive to their homes to change into something they felt was more suitable for a romantic meal.

By the time they had changed, they were indeed looking very stylish. Kerry was wearing one of her best cocktail dresses and Smithy was wearing a pair of his best trousers, his best shirt and blazer. True to his word, Smithy took Kerry out for dinner to a fancy restaurant on the Thames embankment. Kerry admired the restaurant very much.

"Wow, this is a nice surprise." Kerry said as they sat down at their table after they received their drinks.

"Well, I said I'd take you to one of the best restaurants in London and I kept my word." Smithy said smiling.

Kerry smiled and lifted her glass of lemonade. "Hey, here's to us."

Smithy lifted his glass of beer. "Here's to us, here's to our life together and here's to our baby."

They smiled and tapped their glasses together.

After their dinner, Kerry and Smithy continued their date with a romantic walk down the embankment - it was certainly a romantic night neither of them wanted ever wanted to forget.


	19. Chapter 19: Seemingly Infidelities

**3 months later**

Three months passed since Sgt Dale Smith and PC Kerry Young had got together and Kerry was now four and a half months pregnant. A small bump had grown on her stomach and she was only on restricted duties and was no longer wearing her uniform. PC Cameron Tait had resigned from Sun Hill two months earlier and had returned to his home country of Australia, but he hadn't left without giving Kerry and Smithy his blessing.

Everything seemed to be normal at Sun Hill until one week, PC Yvonne Hemmingway was noticing some rather strange behaviour from Smithy. She didn't know the full facts, but what she had noticed was that he was spending a lot of time at work with PC Honey Harman. More than once, she saw Honey enter Smithy's office and Smithy would close the door and the blinds on the window. Honey would then leave about ten minutes later. In the canteen before Kerry had arrived and after she left, Honey would sit with Smithy and although Yvonne couldn't hear anything they said to each other, she could that they were acting a little too friendly. Then at one point, Yvonne caught Smithy leaving the locker room followed moments later by Honey, though they both walked off in different directions.

All this strange behaviour really raised questions in Yvonne's mind - was Smithy cheating on Kerry with Honey? And if so, should she tell Kerry? But then she decided that she would have to see enough proof to show that what she thought was true and decided to keep quiet for the time being.

However, the next day at the morning briefing, Yvonne noticed the reactions from Smithy and Honey when Gina announced that they were paired with each other. Yvonne was also put on patrol duty with PC Andrea Dunbar and she saw this as a chance to find out exactly what was going on between Smithy and Honey.

After the briefing was over, Smithy and Honey made their way outside into the yard and to the area car. Yvonne followed them with Andrea straddling along after her and climbed into the other police car. Smithy and Honey drove out of the yard and headed off in the direction of the destination they were to patrol. Yvonne drove out of the yard and decided to follow them.

"Yvonne, what are you doing?" Andrea asked when she noticed that Yvonne in the wrong direction.

"There's something I need to check Andrea." Yvonne replied quite firmly without taking her eyes from the front window of the car.

"What do ya need to check?"

Yvonne remained silent and Andrea became suspicious.

"Yvonne?"

"Alright," Yvonne finally began talking again. "But you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"OK I promise." Andrea replied.

"I think Smithy's cheating on Kerry - with Honey."

Andrea's eyes widened with shock; she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Cheating on Kerry with Honey? Are you sure?"

"No I'm not. So that's what I'm trying to find out. That's why we're following them."

Yvonne was very focused on her driving - she was more focused than Andrea had ever seen. She continued to follow Smithy and Honey and she followed them not to the area they were supposed to be patrolling that morning, but to a shopping mall in the city centre. Smithy and Honey parked their car outside the mall's main entrance before they climbed out and made their way inside. Yvonne and Andrea parked their car where they had a good view of the mall's main entrance and where Smithy and Honey wouldn't see them.

"Well," Yvonne said after parking the car. "All we can do is wait till they come out."

Yvonne and Andrea waited in the car and just kept looking over at the entrance again and again. Andrea even went to fetch them something to eat because they were waiting for twenty five minutes.

"Sure is taking a long time!" Andrea said after finishing her food.

"I know," Yvonne replied sleepily. "I wonder what they're up to."

"Yvonne!"

Yvonne and Andrea looked over to the main entrance; Smithy and Honey had just walked out and they were both smiling. Smithy was carrying a small bag, but Yvonne and Andrea couldn't read the shop label that was on it. As they watched, they were horrified when Smithy and Honey kissed each other's cheeks and hugged after having what appeared to be a friendly conversation about what was in the bag. Afterwards, they got back into the area car with the smiles still plastered on their faces and drove off.

"I don't believe it!" Yvonne spat.

"I never would've thought that Smithy would cheat on Kerry, especially with one of her best friends!" Andrea said in shock.

"Yeah and that's why we have to tell her."

"What are we just gonna go back to the station and say 'hey Kerry, your boyfriend's cheating on you with one of your best mates'?" Andrea asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much so, yeah." Yvonne replied firmly before she started up the car and drove off.


	20. Chapter 20: Wrong Impressions

Yvonne and Andrea arrived back at the station at 11:15 after their patrol. Throughout the whole morning, all they had been thinking about was what they saw between Smithy and Honey and they decided that the best option was to tell Kerry that Smithy was cheating on her. They knew of course that Kerry would be hurt by the news after everything that had happened with Luke, but they knew that she deserved to know the truth. Kerry was their friend and the last thing they wanted was to see her become a victim to lies and unfaithfulness again. And of course, they knew that it certainly wouldn't be good news due to the fact that Kerry was already four months pregnant with Smithy's baby. But they always wanted to look out for her, as that's what friends do for each other. Honey was supposed to be Kerry's friend too, but she had betrayed her by having an affair with her boyfriend, despite the fact that they had always known that Honey was not that type of person. But they knew what they had seen and they felt they had to do something because it was obvious that Smithy wasn't going to say anything.

Later in the canteen, Yvonne and Andrea were sitting together at a table drinking coffee and discussing about how they were going to tell Kerry about Smithy and Honey.

"We're just gonna have to tell her." Yvonne explained.

"And what are we gonna say?" Andrea asked.

"Well we don't need to think about what to say, we just have to say what we saw."

As Yvonne took another sip of coffee, Kerry entered the canteen. She waved at her two friends, grabbed a cup of tea and then sat down with them at their table.

"Hey," Kerry said smiling as she sat down. "What's going on?"

"Eh..." Andrea hesitated. "Nothing really, we were just talking."

"Oh, well here's something to tell you - Smithy's just told me that he's made plans to take me out tonight."

Yvonne and Andrea remained silent and looked at each other before looking back at Kerry. Kerry noticed their reactions when she told them that Smithy had made special plans for them tonight.

"What?"

"Kerry there's something we need to tell you." Yvonne said reaching for Kerry's hand and holding it. Kerry was confused. "We think Smithy's cheating on you... with Honey."

Kerry's eyes widened.

"What? Smithy's cheating on me?"

Yvonne nodded silently and Andrea remained still.

"No, no there, there must be a misunderstanding!" Kerry said shaking her head in disbelief. "Smithy would never cheat on me - and certainly not with Honey!"

"It's true Kerry," Andrea said. "We both them today at a shopping mall and they were acting really friendly."

Kerry couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And that's not all Kerry." Yvonne explained. "I've noticed them spending a lot of time together in work. I've seen Honey go into Smithy's office, he would close the door and the window blinds and Honey would leave about ten minutes later. Everytime you're not in here, Honey would go and sit with Smithy and they act really friendly and then once, I caught Smithy leaving the locker room and Honey would leave right after. And then we saw them today going into and coming out of a shopping mall in the city centre. I'm really sorry Kerry."

Kerry held her head low in disbelief. She had just been told that her boyfriend was cheating on her with one of her best friends.

"I don't believe it! After everything we went through to be together, he goes and does that! Everytime I find someone, he always goes and does the same thing as the ones before him, though I never thought Smithy would do such a thing! And now he's gone off with one of my best friends behind my back when I'm pregnant with his kid! Well he won't be going anywhere near my baby. I'm gonna dump him before he dumps me and I'll be moving out!"

She stood up off her chair and walked out of the canteen, with Yvonne and Andrea looking on asking themselves if they had just done the right thing.

* * *

Kerry walked down the corridor feeling extremely bitter and tears were filling her eyes, when she suddenly ran into the very person she was dreading.

"Hey Kerry," Smithy called out when he saw her, but Kerry walked on and didn't stop. Smithy took notice of this.

"Kerry?" He began chasing after her. "Kerry wait, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong!" She answered bitterly.

Smithy was confused. "Eh no I don't. What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about! Yvonne and Andrea told me!"

By now, Smithy had followed Kerry out into the yard and still had no idea why she was so upset.

"Yvonne and Andrea told you what?" He asked desperately.

Kerry finally stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"They saw you today with Honey! Yvonne has seen you two together all week! So if you're going to cheat on me with my best friend, I'd appreciate it if you tell me yourself! I'm going home to pack my things; I'm moving out. I promised myself I wouldn't be messed around again!"

She turned around to walk away, but Smithy grabbed her arm and made her turn around to face him again.

"No Kerry wait, wait. Look, yes I have been spending a lot of time with Honey but it's not what you think!"

"Oh so it's serious? Well fine then, I hope you're both very happy but I want you to stay from me and my baby!" She turned around again but then stopped walking when Smithy started talking again.

"Alright fine, believe what you want to." He took a few steps closer to her and started reaching into his pocket. "But before you do walk out of my life, I want you to know that I love you and that you have made me happier than I ever thought I could be."

Kerry turned around to face him again.

"Oh stop with the act!" She snapped.

"OK fine I'm sorry!" Smithy replied sarcastically. "And also before you go, I'd like it very much if you'd take this with you."

He tossed a small white box to her and she caught it. Kerry became curious as soon as she saw what she was holding.

"What is it?" She asked looking up at Smithy.

"Open it." He replied with his eyes widened.

Kerry glared at him for a moment before she looked back at the box and opened it. The look on her face and all her emotions changed when she opened the box and saw inside a silver diamond ring.

Smithy smiled and moved in closer to her.

"Honey walked in on me while I was looking at ring catalogues. I had no choice; I had to tell her what I was up to and she very kindly offered to help me pick out a ring. We bought it this morning."

"Oh," Kerry quietly gasped.

"And you know," Smithy continued. "I had planned how I was going to do this, but now Yvonne and Andrea have ruined it all so I'm just gonna to do it right here right now."

Tears of joy filled up Kerry's sapphire blue eyes as Smithy bent down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Kerry Young," he said loudly so everyone around could hear him. "Will you do us both a really big favour and marry me?"

Kerry laughed softly as tears began falling from her eyes, as everyone else in the yard stopped and turned to watch, waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" She finally said through her tears and laughs.

Smithy smiled with relief and he stood up again. Everyone around them started clapping and cheering as Smithy took the diamond ring from the box and slid it onto Kerry's finger before he passionately kissed her and hugged her.

"Oh!" Kerry suddenly jumped and Smithy released her from his grasp.

"What?"

Kerry placed her hands on her stomach.

"It kicked!"

"What?"

"The baby! Smithy, it's kicking! Feel!"

Smithy quickly placed his hands on Kerry's stomach and felt another spark of joy when he felt their baby kick for the first time.

"I guess it must be celebrating its parents' new engagement too!" Smithy said.

He and Kerry smiled at each other and they then turned to receive the congratulations coming from their colleagues.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the canteen, Yvonne and Andrea were still dreading over their conversation with Kerry and then moments, Honey walked in.

"Hey you two!" She said as she sat down at their table. "What's up?"

Yvonne and Andrea looked at each other and then looked back at Honey.

"Honey how could you? How could you do this to Kerry?" Yvonne asked sharply.

"Do what?" Honey asked confused.

"We know what's going on between you and Smithy!" Andrea said. "We saw you both today at the shopping mall and we told Kerry."

"You told Kerry?" Honey gasped in shock. "Oh well great, now the surprise is ruined! How's he gonna ask her now?"

Yvonne and Andrea looked at each other in confusion.

"Ask her what?" Yvonne asked.

"I was out with Smithy because I was helping him pick an engagement ring for Kerry." Honey explained. "He's gonna ask her to marry him! I walked in on him while he was looking at ring catalogues and when he told what he was up to, so I offered to help."

Yvonne and Andrea looked horrified.

"So that's why you've been spending so much time with him?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah!" Honey answered. "Why what did you think was going on?"

But suddenly, before Yvonne could answer, the canteen was starting with fill with every member of the relief. When everyone had entered, last to enter was Smithy with Kerry behind him. Kerry remained by the door and Smithy came forward.

"Alright everyone can I have your attention please? I have an announcement to make." He called out, making sure everyone could hear him. Seconds later, the canteen fell silent and Smithy continued to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted to let you know that the beautiful Kerry Young... has just agreed to marry me!"

"AWWH!" Everyone gasped out as Kerry walked over to Smithy and raised her hand to show everyone her engagement ring. Everyone clapped and cheered and came forward to give the happy couple their congratulations.

"I swear, I am the happiest man alive right now!" Smithy said as he hugged and kissed Kerry. They both took in all the applause and support given by their friends. Honey, Yvonne and Andrea came forward and Kerry hugged them all.

"Hey girls, how would you all like to be my bridesmaids?" Kerry asked them.

"Yes!" They all shouted at the same time before they hugged Kerry again.

Smithy then approached Phil Hunter, Neil Manson and Gary Best. "And hey Phil, Neil, Gary, how would you all like to be my best men?"

"Yeah absolutely!" They all shouted and Smithy shook hands with all three of them.

Smithy and Kerry both knew it was going to be a very happy day at Sun Hill Police Station that day as the whole station was already celebrating their new engagement with them.


	21. Chapter 21: A Plan Is Rising

**5 months later**

Smithy woke up and as usual, avoided waking Kerry who needed her rest. It had been five months since they had become engaged and Kerry was now in her ninth month. Smithy still couldn't believe how much she was showing now. The baby was due in just less than two weeks and she was of course off work on maternity leave. Due to his fiancée's pregnancy, Smithy was permitted to go into work late as Kerry needed some assistance in the morning. They were both expecting Laura in about an hour, for she had agreed to help Kerry with packing while Smithy was at work. Over the past few months, Kerry and Smithy had been looking for a new home to raise their baby after it was born and they had just bought a house in the Sun Hill suburbs. They were planning to move into their new home that very weekend.

After taking a quick shower, Smithy made his way into the kitchen and made breakfast for himself and Kerry. He carefully picked up the tray and carried it into the bedroom. Kerry had just woken up and shifted herself into a sitting position.

"Morning," Smithy said as he approached the bed.

"Morning," Kerry replied yawning and stretching.

"Your breakfast," Smithy said as he carefully set the tray on the bed before sitting next to Kerry.

"Thanks. Oh I'm tired!"

"Well sure, a bit of breakfast will do ya good."

Kerry smiled and began her breakfast with a piece of toast, while Smithy took some of his coffee. They chatted as they enjoyed their breakfast - Kerry was very impressed by Smithy's cooking skills. They had just finished eating when there came a knock on the door. Smithy carried the tray with the dirty dishes back into the kitchen before opening the door to the very person they had been expecting.

"Ah just the person we've been waiting for! Morning Laura." Smithy said as he greeted the plucky teenager.

"Morning Smithy." Laura replied as he made her way into the flat. "You off to work then?"

"Yeah, I'm just off now. You ready to help Kerry pack?"

"Oh yeah absolutely, don't worry about it. Where is she?"

"Morning Laura."

Laura turned around to where the soft voice spoke out from. Kerry was standing in the doorway of the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Morning cos." Laura replied as she walked over to Kerry and hugged her. "So are you ready to finish this packing then?"

"Does it look like I want to do packing?" Kerry moaned.

"Oh you and your mood swings, we'll have it done in no time!" Laura said sarcastically. "And as soon as we do, you can sleep for the rest of the day!"

"Yeah okay."

Smithy came out of the bedroom wearing his jacket and carrying his bag.

"Well I'm off to work, but I'll be on my phone so call me if you need me and if anything happens okay?" Smithy assured them. He was wanting to be called if Kerry went into labour, as he wanted to be present during the birth.

"Yeah sure no problem." Kerry replied.

"Okay see ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye Laura."

"Bye Smithy."

Smithy kissed Kerry goodbye and walked out the door down to his car, leaving the girls to pack. He climbed inside, started the engine and drove off to Sun Hill Police Station.

* * *

Smithy arrived at work at 9:45. After parking his car, he made his way into the station and into the locker room where he changed into his uniform. He had missed the morning briefing, but he was given his duty and was assigned to patrol the Cole Lane Estate with none other than Gabriel Kent.

"Late again Serge?" Gabriel said as Smithy approached him in the corridor.

"Yeah I was making sure everything was alright with Kerry." Smithy replied firmly as they made their way out into the yard and down to the area car.

"Well sorry Serge I was, just a bit concerned for ya."

Smithy looked at Gabriel puzzled.

"There's nothing to be concerned about! Everything's fine! Just a few changes are being made that's all."

Smithy started up the car and drove out of the yard towards the Cole Lane Estate.

"So how is Kerry then?" Gabriel asked.

"She's fine, she's just great." Smithy replied, not understanding why Gabriel was so interested. "We're moving into our new house tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Yeah, the little one will be here soon and we're getting everything prepared for that big day. I can't believe it - in about two weeks, I'm gonna be a dad! Kerry and I are gonna have a little son or daughter."

Gabriel noticed how Smithy was smiling with such excitement.

"And then in a few months, you're gonna be a husband." He pointed out.

Smithy continued to smile. "Yeah I will be. You have no idea how lucky I am to have Kerry! She's made such a difference to my life! She makes happier than I ever thought I could be."

Gabriel sat looking at his Sergeant feeling sick to his stomach with jealousy. He knew that he didn't love Kerry, but that didn't stop him from wanting her for himself. It still angered him that what he had originally planned for Kerry had backfired when she discovered that she was pregnant with Smithy's child after dropping the rape allegations. But yet somehow, Gabriel didn't seem to think that everything was as lost as he thought it was. Maybe there was still a chance for him to put another menacing plan into action. He was slowly forming a plan in his sick twisted mind that he wasn't going to let be destroyed. He knew it would be enough to get Kerry and her baby for himself - and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way.

* * *

Later that evening, Kerry and Laura were sitting in front of the television after eating their dinner after a long exhausting day of packing. Everything was packed in boxes and ready to be moved when the moving truck would arrive at the house tomorrow. Kerry and Laura just sat on the sofa watching TV, as they were both wrecked. They were sitting watching classic episodes of 'Friends', when they heard a knock on the door. they turned their heads to the door.

"I'll get it," Kerry said and she managed to find her way to her feet and walked to the door. When she opened it, her eyes widened at the man standing on the other side.

"Hello Kerry," he said smiling.

Kerry was confused and didn't know what to say.

"Hello Gabriel."


	22. Chapter 22: The Evil Within

Kerry just stared at him not knowing what else to say.

"Eh... well this is a surprise! Wh... what are you doing here?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Oh well I just got off my shift and I was in the neighbourhood so, I thought I'd drop in for a visit." Gabriel replied very casually.

"Oh... well... come on in then. Laura and I are just watching TV."

"Thanks."

Kerry stood out of the way and let Gabriel enter the flat. She didn't suspect anything suspicious. Gabriel made his way into the living room, obviously noticing all the cardboard boxes with household objects in them. His eyes then fell on Laura who turned her head to see who had just entered.

"Hello Laura." Gabriel said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Gabriel."

"And how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Well I was in the neighbourhood." His eyes then turned to Kerry. "Thought I'd drop in to see how the very soon mum-to-be is getting on."

Kerry warmly smiled. "Oh thank you Gabriel. Well as you can see I'm just fine. Why don't I make us some tea?"

"Please yeah." Gabriel answered.

"Sure, thanks Kerry." Laura replied.

Kerry made her way into the kitchen and made three cups of tea. She returned to Laura and Gabriel with the three cups and they all sat down and chatted. Kerry had drank about half of her tea when she was interrupted the ringing of her mobile phone. She put her cup down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh I need to get that, I'll be right back." Kerry informed them as she got up off the sofa and headed off to answer her mobile phone that was on the kitchen counter.

Laura felt uncomfortable being left alone with Gabriel, for she felt that there was something not right about his visit. Why would Gabriel Kent want to visit Kerry? She didn't say anything to him and felt that she needed to get away from him just until Kerry came back, so she thought of an excuse to get her out of the room. She stood up off the sofa.

"Eh I'm just need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." She said shakily. Gabriel nodded silently and Laura made her way to the bathroom.

But it was then that Gabriel chose to this his moment of glory. After making sure that nobody was watching him, he reached into his pocket and took out a packet with white powder inside. He opened the packet, stood up off the sofa and poured the powder into Kerry's tea. He stirred it around with the spoon and was quick to sit back down again when he heard footsteps approaching. Kerry was waddling back into the living room and Laura came out of the bathroom just afterwards. They sat down on the sofa.

"So then Kerry." Gabriel said looking at all the cardboard boxes. "Tomorrow you and Smithy are moving into your new house?"

"Yeah." Kerry answered smiling. "We are. It's definitely very exciting! I certainly can't wait to set up the baby's room! I know the perfect place."

Gabriel watched as Kerry smiled and put her hand on her pregnant stomach, but then she moved forward and took her cup of tea. Gabriel grinned as she drank the tea that he had just drugged. Kerry then put the cup down.

"You know you should come and visit us sometime Gabriel in our new house; it'll be nice to have people from work over sometimes."

Gabriel put a false warm smile. "Oh I'd like that very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome! I know Smithy would certainly love to have the boys over some..."

Suddenly, Kerry stopped talking. Laura looked at her in concern.

"Kerry are you okay?"

But Kerry didn't say anything. She gave a soft moan and felt consciousness leave her all of a sudden. The drug that Gabriel had sipped into her tea was working like a charm. She drowsily fell unconscious and lay motionless on the sofa. Laura was horrified.

"Kerry? KERRY!" She shook her, trying to wake her up but Kerry didn't move. She was still breathing, but she wasn't moving. Laura was scared. "Gabriel call an ambulance and I'll go and call Smithy!"

But before Laura could stand up, Gabriel was already standing behind her with a blunt object in his hand and he hit her on the head. She fell to the ground unconsciousness. Gabriel stared at her for a moment.

"You won't be telling Smithy anything." He snarled.

His eyes turned back to Kerry. He carefully picked her up off the sofa and dragged her out of the flat, down to his car. He opened the passenger's side door and carefully sat Kerry down on the seat, buckling her in the seat-belt. Gabriel's plan was working, but he wasn't finished. He made his way back up to the flat and as he approached the front door, he reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette lighter.


	23. Chapter 23: Save A Young Life

At Sun Hill Police Station, Smithy was working in custody and was on his last piece of work for the day. As well as being permitted to arrive at work late, he was also permitted to not take the night shifts due to the fact that Kerry was due very soon. His last piece of work for that day had just come when Reg and Tony came in through the door with two teenage boys. They walked up to the desk.

"Serge, this is Daniel Jacobs and Tommy Wilson." Tony stated.

"They've been arrested for shoplifting," said Reg.

"Thanks Tony, Reg." Smithy said nodding at them. "Alright boys, give me your date of births please."

"12th of May 1992," was Daniel's answer.

Tommy's reply was, "8th of November 1991."

"Thank you." Smithy wrote down the details and then called over the custody Sergeant to take the two boys to the cells. Right afterwards, another officer came to take over for Smithy and he headed off in the direction of the locker room.

"Are you off then Serge?" Reg asked as they left custody.

"Yeah I gotta get back to Kerry." Smithy replied. "The little one's gonna be here soon and we're moving into our new house tomorrow."

"Ah well then have a lovely evening." Tony said with a kind smile.

"Thanks."

Tony and Reg headed off in a direction from Smithy. He was just coming to the locker room when a voice called out.

"Smithy!"

Smithy turned to where the voice was coming from. Phil Hunter was rushing towards with a look of worry on his face.

"Smithy, there's been a fire call," Phil told him uneasily. "And it's your address."

Smithy's eyes widened. "Mine?"

"Yeah."

* * *

At the scene of the fire, the fire brigade and the ambulance had already arrived. All of Smithy and Kerry's neighbours were standing outside watching in horror at the rising flames. The firemen brought out their massive hosepipes and instantly began attempting to extinguish the flames. Four of the firemen donned their protective gear and rushed inside the flat, just as the police arrived. Several police cars pulled up right beside the fire truck and the ambulance van. Adam Okaro, Gina Gold, Jack Meadows, Neil Manson, Phil Hunter, Tony Stamp, Reg Hollis, Terry Perkins, June Ackland, Gary Best, Honey Harman, Yvonne Hemmingway, Andrea Dunbar and Dale Smith jumped quickly out of the cars and Smithy rushed forwards, attempting to get inside. But he held back by the remaining firemen.

"I HAVE TO GET IN THERE!! MY FIANCEE'S IN THERE!!"

"You have to stay here Sergeant, we've got officers inside right now!"

Tony, Phil and Neil came forward to drag the horrified Smithy back from the fireman.

"LET ME GO, I HAVE TO GET IN THERE!!" He yelled as they dragged him away.

"We can't do that Smithy!" Phil informed him.

"KERRY!"

"We're doing all we can alright!" The fireman informed him. "We're doing all we can!"

"PLEASE! KERRY!!"

Inside the burning flat, the four firemen were searching for people who could be inside. When they reached what appeared to be the living room, they saw a figure lying unconscious on the floor under rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. Outside, Smithy was struggling to free himself from Tony, Phil and Neil's grasp. Moments later, the four firemen appeared in the doorway of the burning flat and two of them were carrying someone. Smithy looked up.

"Kerry?"

He managed to break free and rushed towards them, but was horrified to see that the firemen were carrying Laura, not Kerry.

"Oh my god Laura!" Smithy gasped in horror. "But where's Kerry?"

"There was no one else inside Sergeant, we looked everywhere but we only her." One of the firemen informed him as they carried Laura over to the ambulance.

Smithy couldn't understand. If Kerry wasn't in the apartment, then where was she? The paramedics jumped out of the van with the stretcher and the firemen carefully laid Laura down on it. Smithy and the rest of the Sun Hill officers looked on in horror at the teenager. Laura had inhaled a lot of the smoke, but she also had multiple injuries to the head after the ceiling had fallen on top of her and after Gabriel had struck her. She was still breathing but very faintly and her eyes were closed. The paramedics put an oxygen mask over her mouth and one of them pumped oxygen into her, while the other pressed his hands down against her chest repeatedly. They kept trying and trying until finally, there was a response. Laura made a cough and her eyes fluttered opened.

"We got her!" She's awake!" One of the paramedics explained. "Let's get her to hospital quick!"

Smithy bent over her. "Laura?"

"Smithy..." Her voice sounded weak.

"It's gonna alright, we're gonna get ya to hospital and you'll be fine! Don't worry!" He said comfortingly as he stroked her forehead.

Laura coughed very violently. She had inhaled a lot of the smoke and it was choking her. The paramedics carefully picked up the stretcher and lifted Laura into the back of the ambulance van. Smithy turned to his colleagues.

"I'm gonna go with her alright? And someone go and get her uncle. Bring him to St Hugh's!"

"Sure! Honey, Yvonne and Andrea you can go and find George Young." Gina suggested.

Honey, Yvonne and Andrea rushed into a car and drove off in the direction of where George lived. Smithy jumped into the back of the ambulance van, the doors were shut and they drove off to St Hugh's Hospital. Tony and Reg followed in one of the police cars. In the ambulance van, Smithy held the hand of his future sister-in-law who was still conscious.

"W... where's Kerry?" Laura asked while gasping for air.

Smithy looked horrified. "We don't know; she wasn't in the flat."

Memories of what had happened earlier that day came back to Laura.

"G... G... Gabriel..." She managed to get the word out.

Smithy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Gabriel... came to visit... before the fire..."

"Gabriel came to see you and Kerry?"

"No... he came to see Kerry. Said he wanted to pay her a visit... because the baby's due soon. He took her... I know he did... he knocked me out... and he must've drugged Kerry's tea..."

Smithy's eyes filled with sheer panic. Kerry was very likely to be still alive, but there was a huge chance she had been abducted.

"Make sure... you find her... take care of her and the baby..."

"I will find her! I will!"

Laura smiled weakly. "I know you will..."

She coughed again, but then her eyes began to close; consciousness was leaving her again.

"Laura?" Smithy's face carried a look of panic. "Laura?!"

Laura didn't move. She lay very still, but she still was breathing. Moments later, the ambulance arrived at St Hugh's. Laura was rushed out of the van and into the hospital; she was still unconscious. Smithy remained at her side and she was brought to the emergency area, where the paramedics attempted to revive her again. Smithy looked on helplessly as the doctors tried to resuscitate the girl he had formed a special bond with. Reg and Tony entered and instantly realised what was happening.

"Is she alright?" Tony asked.

"They're trying to revive her again." Smithy explained. "She's lost consciousness."

The three police officers watched as the doctors tried ever so hard to wake Laura. But after one minute had passed, the heart monitor gave out a loud single beep and the line was straight. Smithy was horrified.

"She's arrested!" One of the doctors explained. "Charging 110. Stand by; clear!"

He slammed the pads onto Laura's chest, but there was no response. They carried out more CPR and then the process one more time.

"Charging 360. Stand by; clear!"

But Laura didn't move and the beeping continued. The doctors looked at her in sorrow.

"Well I think we've done everything can. I think we should stop." One of the doctors said.

The others agreed with him to stop the process. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Time of death - 21:52."


	24. Chapter 24: Evil Has Worked His Ways

The room fell silent. The doctors disassembled all the medical equipment while Smithy, Reg and Tony looked in sorrow at Laura. She was dead. Smithy's eyes filled with tears as he watched the doctors wrap the lifeless body of Kerry's cousin in a pale green sheet. He was devastated that they had not been able to save her - she was so young, only 15 years old, and yet she had just died. Reg and Tony felt deep sympathy for the young Sergeant, but they also thought of Kerry and how devastated she would be to discover that her sister was dead. Reg placed his hand on Smithy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Serge." He said sympathetically.

Tony also expressed his sympathy. "Yeah, I'm sorry Smithy."

Smithy nodded and was silent for a while. He turned to face Reg and Tony.

"Eh... why don't you both go and watch out of her uncle?"

They nodded in silence and sorrowfully left the room. Smithy looked back at the lifeless Laura. He slowly walked over to her and stared at her for a few moments. Her face was still covered in ashes, her skin was pale and her eyes were shut. She looked so peaceful, as if she was asleep. A single tear fell from Smithy's eyes as he bent over her, stroked her blonde hair and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Laura." He whispered sadly. "Sorry I couldn't save you. But I'll find Gabriel and I'll save Kerry. I promise you that."

He stared at her, hoping that she would respond to his promise but she did nothing. As Smithy stood up straight again, the doors of the room opened and in came George with Reg and Tony. Smithy approached him and his eyes fell on Laura.

"George." Smithy said shakily.

"What happened?" George asked looking horrified.

Smithy took a breath. "There was a fire; our place. Kerry and Laura were at the flat but... we couldn't find Kerry when the place was on fire. We think Kerry has been abducted. They managed to get Laura out of the flat but... she didn't make it. I'm so sorry George."

George's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked over to where Laura was lying.

"I'll... I'll leave you with her." Smithy said sorrowfully as he began to make his way out of the room with Reg and Tony. But he turned at the door to watch George walk over to his dead niece.

"Oh Laura! No, not you..." George broke down into tears and he wrapped Laura in his arms.

Smithy watched him for a moment and then left the room, wishing that they could've done more to save her. Out in the corridor, Yvonne, Honey and Andrea were all on the verge of tears. They too had been informed of Laura's death. The five PCs turned to face their Sergeant as he walked slowly towards them. They were silent for a moment, until Andrea finally broke the silence.

"H... how's George?"

"He's with Laura. I think I know who did this. When we were in the ambulance, Laura told me that Gabriel came to visit Kerry today."

Their eyes widened.

"Gabriel?" Tony gasped.

"Yeah." Smithy's voice was filled with sheer panic. "She told me that he came to the flat and that he must've knocked Laura out and drugged Kerry's tea. It was obviously him who set fire to the flat - and I think he's abducted Kerry!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in London, Gabriel was driving his car with Kerry still unconscious in the passenger's seat beside him. He grinned maliciously; his plan was working perfectly. Finally, he came to his destination - it was an old warehouse. After putting the brakes on, Gabriel climbed out of the car and walked over to the door on the passenger's side. Opening the door, he unbuckled Kerry's seat-belt, carefully picked her up out of the car and carried her into the warehouse. He brought her to an upstairs room and gently laid her down on a dirty old bed before handcuffing her to the railing.


	25. Chapter 25: The Search Begins

The next morning, the whole station was in shock over the news of Laura Young's death. Such a terrible tragedy it was that a 15 year old girl was killed in a fire. But they were still waiting to hear if Laura's death would be officially recognised as murder, for they were still unaware if the fire was deliberate although Smithy was sure that it was regarding what Laura had told him just before she died. He had informed the Superintendent, the DCI and the Inspector of Laura's last revelation and Gabriel was indeed the prime suspect, especially since he didn't show up at work that day. But Laura's death wasn't they had to look into; the disappearance of PC Kerry Young was also being investigated for they suspected that Gabriel abducted her. As well as finding out if Laura was indeed murdered, Smithy was extremely determined to find his fiancée alive and well and before anything happened to her that would cause him to lose both her and their baby.

All the uniform officers gathered in the briefing room and Superintendent Adam Okaro, DCI Jack Meadows and Inspector Gina Gold began when everyone was ready. There were pictures of Kerry, Laura and Gabriel on the white board; no one knew why Gabriel's picture was there.

"Right now, I'm sure you're all aware of the events that happened yesterday." Adam was the first to speak. "Yesterday, Sgt Smith's home was somehow set ablaze, in which Laura Young was seriously injured. Sadly, Laura died shortly upon arrival at hospital from a fatal blood clot caused by multiple head injuries. Now the forensic report came in just this morning and it shows what we have been suspecting - the fire was no accident."

Everyone looked horrified when Adam spoke those words and he continued.

"The Murder Investigation Team have been called in and will be investigating the murder of Laura Young, but I'm sure you're all aware that's not all. PC Kerry Young has disappeared and from what the forensic evidence from the fire shows, there's a very strong chance that she is still alive and we presume that she's been abducted."

"Now just so you know," Jack then came forward and took over. "We do have a prime suspect and it may come as a shock. Just before Laura died, she passed on some useful information to Sgt Smith that should help with the investigation and you may not be aware of it, but PC Gabriel Kent's house has been under surveillance by MIT."

He paused for a moment while everyone looked faintly shocked.

"That's right; PC Gabriel Kent is wanted in connection with the murder of Laura Young and the possible abduction of PC Young."

It was then Gina's turn to speak. "Now we know it's a shock, but there's no time to fill you in on the whys and the where's so get out there and find him before it's too late to save Kerry. And remember, he's very dangerous so off you go."

Everyone stood up off their seats and a buzz of shocking talk filled the room as they all made their way out into the corridor. Sgt June Ackland approached Smithy.

"I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You heard what the Inspector said." Smithy replied firmly. "Let's just find them."

As Smithy was walking away, June interceded again.

"Eh actually Smithy." He turned around to face her. "I would actually like a word. Sir, Ma'am, I'd like to talk to you too... in private."

* * *

Kerry woke up and felt very disorientated; the drug that Gabriel had slipped into her tea had worn off. She looked around her and had no idea where she was or how she had got there. The room was very dirty with no furniture, just the filthy old bed she was lying on and some wooden boards lying on the floor. She tried to move into a standing position, but found that she had been handcuffed to the bed railing and couldn't move her arm any further from where she could. Kerry realised that she had been abducted. She managed to look out of the single large window and saw that she was obviously still in London; it appeared that she wasn't far from the Thames because she could see what looked like a river. She must've been in the south-west area of Sun Hill, but how could she tell anyone where she was? If she couldn't, then how would anyone come and find her? Suddenly, Kerry's attentions changed when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned her head around to face the doorway, was it her abductor? Moments later, a man appeared in the doorway staring hard at her. Kerry's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel grinned maliciously and took a few slow steps towards her.

"Hello Kerry. Comfortable?"

"What is all this? Why am I here?"

"I brought you here; it was the only way I could get you away from everything else."

Kerry didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"I took you away from everything that was holding you back from me."

"You what?!"

Gabriel strode over to her sat down on the bed next to her. "I know that there's something between us Kerry, there always has been! Smithy's blinded you, he's put an evil spell on you to not make you see that it's me you love not him!"

Kerry felt sick to her stomach as Gabriel spoke all those words.

"I do not love you, Smithy has not put any spell on me..."

"He turned you against me, against your true feelings when he planted that seed that's been growing in your womb."

Kerry looked down at her pregnant stomach and thought of the baby. Every word Gabriel was saying sounded completely insane.

"This baby made me realise my true feelings for him; that I made a mistake turning him away!"

"You made a mistake dropping the allegation!" Gabriel spat. He then stood up and paced the room.

"How foolish you were Kerry! You could've put him away for rape if you had listened to me!"

"He didn't even rape me!" Kerry shot back at him. "I was foolish to actually listen to you! I know Smithy's incapable of rape!"

"Yeah... but I'm not!"

Kerry looked up at him and felt very scared.

"Ya see, I wanted you to make that allegation because I was planning to rape you myself! But then when you announced you pregnant, my plan backfired didn't it? I thought you see that it could be the beginning of something new for you and me Kerry. You see Kerry what you've never understood is that I love you. My heart broke when you announced that you were pregnant with Smithy's baby and then you go and make some really big mistakes when you began a relationship with him and agreed to marry him!"

"I did not make any mistakes with him! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I am going to marry him and we're having a baby. He has made me so happy; more happier than I ever thought I could ever be and I love him more than anything else in the world. He'll come looking for me Gabriel and when he does, he'll put you away for abduction!"

Gabriel turned his back to her as she looked away from him. "He'll also put me away for murder."

Kerry instantly lifted her head to look at him again. "What?"

He turned around to face her again. "Oh I'm sorry haven't you heard; your cousin's dead."

Kerry looked at him in panic. "What?"

"Laura is dead. You see when you were out after I drugged your tea, I set your flat on fire with Laura inside unconscious."

Kerry shook her head in disbelief. "No!"

"I've just heard on the radio, Laura died in hospital last night from head injuries."

Kerry remained silent; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So if Smithy finds out that I started the fire, he'll be arresting me for murder as well as abduction."

"You killed my cousin?" Kerry's eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah. I killed Laura. She got in the way, I had no choice."

"Oh you sick, sick man!"

"No one knows what I'm capable of; but now you do. I'm not gonna kill you Kerry, I can't kill you or your baby because that baby should be mine."

Kerry looked at him terrified as he stared hard at her. It was as if he driving fear of sorts into her at that very moment. How could she be rescued? After a few moments, Gabriel left the room. Kerry looked down at her pregnant stomach and placed her hand on it, thinking of the baby as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," she said tearfully, hoping the baby could hear her. "And no matter what happens, mummy and daddy love you."


	26. Chapter 26: Deep Dark Secrets

Back at Sun Hill Police Station, more information about Gabriel had just been revealed for June had just revealed his biggest secret. Smithy, Adam and Gina were listening attentively.

"So you're saying that the man we know as Gabriel Kent isn't Gabriel Kent at all?" Adam asked once June had finished.

"Yes that's right sir." June explained. "I was very young; I had a son when I was 16. I gave him away. Gabriel's parents adopted my real son; they were brought up as brothers. When he came here I had no idea who he was. And eh, if you must know I had a relationship with him; it was stupid! Stupid! But 'Gabriel' is my real son's name, the man we're looking for is called 'David' - David Kent. He's been working here under a false ID."

The other three officers were in shock, they had no idea what to think.

"How long have you known this for?" Gina asked firmly.

"A few months." June replied sounding ashamed. "I was going to tell you the truth after I found out, but David kept begging me not to and he gave me the opportunity to meet my son." She paused for a moment and looked at her colleagues. "But I had no idea that he would do something like this!"

"It's alright June." Adam said sympathetically. "No one knew he was capable of the things he's done. It's very obvious that since he walked into this station, PC Kent has lied to us all and had us all fooled about his true nature."

"Well we have to get out there and find him!" Came the desperate voice of Smithy. "He's got Kerry, he killed Laura, he's lied to us all and I know that if we don't hurry, I may never see Kerry again! Let alone my kid!"

Gina came forward and placed her hand on Smithy's shoulder as a sign of sympathy and comfort.

"Calm down Smithy," she said in a comforting manner. "We're doing everything we can to find him. We will find him and we will save Kerry, alright? Just trust us."

"Ma'am," was the only word that Smithy could say. He was frantic with worry; he knew he had to find Kerry if he was ever to see her again and if he was to be there when their baby would be born.

"We'll have to inform the relief of this and MIT." Adam explained. "Let's just keep going on with the search for Kerry and I'll take care of PC Kent's false ID."

With that the four officers left the room to get started on what they had to do if they were to find PC Kerry Young before she too became a victim of David Kent's killings.

* * *

The day went by like any other typical day at Sun Hill Police Station, only this time everyone was making a huge fuss about the case that was being focused on. Everyone from both uniform, CID and even CSU were working extra hard into helping find Kerry. MIT were carrying out interviews with all of David Kent's colleagues and even phone calls to the Navy were being made; everyone wanted to get as much information on him as possible and hoped that it may help them work out where he maybe holding Kerry hostage.

But of course the one person who was working extra hard on this case was Sergeant Dale Smith. Smithy was doing everything he asked to do to help find his fiancée, but he finished it without a result and it was getting him nowhere nearer to finding her. The hours went by at the usual speed of a regular day of work. After finishing the last set of work given to him, Smithy dropped his pen onto his desk, leaned his elbows on his desk and buried his face in his hands, running him up through his hair. None of this work was getting him anywhere; how was he going to find Kerry if he was stuck working inside his office all day at paperwork. Making up his mind, he stood off his chair and walked out of his office. Gina caught him walking down the corridor.

"Oi!" She called out to him as he walked to the doors leading to the yard. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out to find Kerry!" Smithy answered with determination and without stopping. Gina followed him outside into the yard.

"Eh you're not going anywhere. You've been given orders to work in the station on this case, you know the score..."

"My fiancée's out there somewhere being held hostage by a mad man who killed her cousin!" Smithy cut her off sharply as he finally stopped walking and turned around to face her; Gina could sense the anger in him. "I've been working at my desk for about four hours and it's done absolutely nothing! Working at a desk is not helping; I should be out looking for her and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

He turned around again and was obviously going to get into the area car, but felt Gina's hands on his arm.

"This isn't helping! If you go out there where are you going to start looking? There's so many places Kerry could be; she could be anywhere..."

But suddenly, Gina was cut off again and what cut her off caught Smithy's attention too. Smithy reached for where a ringing noise was coming from - it was his mobile phone ringing. When he looked, it was an unknown number and he answered immediately.

"Hello?" He said nervously, but a feeling of relief washed over him when the person on the other side spoke. "Kerry? Oh Kerry where are you? Are you alright?"

It was a relief to hear her voice again. Gina was listening attentively.

"Where are you Kerry? Tell me and I'll come and get you I promise! It'll be okay Kerry, it'll be alright! Just tell me where you are please!"

But suddenly, something went wrong. Kerry's voice suddenly stopped talking; there was no answer to the question.

"Kerry?" Smithy could only call out her name in horror when her voice disappeared, not caring if the other officers in the yard could hear him. "Kerry?! KERRY?!"


	27. Chapter 27: Coming To The Rescue

Kerry looked at the phone she had used to make the phone call. The battery had run out; there was no way she could tell Smithy where she was now. She quickly hid the phone in the side mattress; she knew that Gabriel couldn't know she had phoned Smithy. Who knows what he would've done if he walked in and caught her using a phone. Kerry's blue eyes swelled up with tears of terror again. How was she ever going to be rescued now? Tears fell from her eyes as she placed her hand on her pregnant stomach, thinking about her little baby that she could feel moving inside her. It was almost as if the baby could sense that its mother was unhappy and trying to comfort her. Kerry managed to smile for a second as she felt her baby kicking, but then returned to her emotions of fear and terror as she rested her forehead against the railing she was handcuffed to.

"Help me Smithy," she whispered. "Please... help us."

* * *

The next hour was spent tracing where Kerry's phone call to Smithy came from. Smithy could only pace his office with great anxiety, sick with worry over Kerry's safety. If Gabriel did anything to hurt her in anyway... well the very thought made Smithy's blood boil. Right now, all he wanted to do was to find Kerry safe and sound and give David Kent a good beating for every crime he had ever committed that had effected them. Gabriel started the fire that killed Laura and was now holding Kerry hostage somewhere; Smithy swore to get him for all this.

Finally, a result came through and everyone was called into the briefing room. Superintendent Okaro, DCI Meadows and Inspector Gold stood at the front of the room as everyone sat in their seats waiting to hear if anything about Kerry's whereabouts had been discovered.

"Alright, now you might not be aware but Kerry called Sgt Smith on his mobile and we've managed to trace the call to an industrial estate near the Thames, approximately 12 miles from here." Superintendent Okaro explained.

DCI Meadows took over. "Now SO19 have been called in and we've already arranged a raid to rescue PC Young."

Smithy was listening attentively; they were one step closer to finding Kerry. As soon as SO19 arrived, the plan was carried out, everyone was given their instructions and positions and away they went out of the briefing room and out into the yard. Smithy was in the area car with Tony, Gary and Honey took a panda car, Yvonne and Reg the other area car and the other officers in the vans with Inspector Gold and Sgt Ackland. Superintendent Okaro, DCI Meadows and DI Manson took the DCI's car and SO19 took their own vehicles. As soon as all the engines were turned on, every car was driving out of the yard and towards the location where they were sure they would find Kerry. They only hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

At the warehouse, Kerry was still absolutely terrified. She had now been there for 12 hours and still hadn't moved from the position she was handcuffed into. She closed her eyes and that imagined Smithy appearing from nowhere, releasing her from the handcuffs and taking her far away from that dreadful place. Suddenly, her thoughts of Smithy were shattered when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She wished with all her heart that it was Smithy and the person to talk into the room was none other than her abductor himself. Gabriel stared at her with his hard vulture eyes and Kerry could only show the hatred she was feeling at that moment for him.

"Expecting someone else were we sweetheart?" He asked in his normally calm and evil voice.

Kerry didn't reply and just looked away from him in disgust. Gabriel took a few steps closer to her and held out a plastic bag in her direction.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said.

Kerry still didn't look at him and remained silent. Right now, she was determined to hit Gabriel was hard as she could and make a run for it. Gabriel walked towards her but then froze when the familiar sound of sirens were heard. Kerry lifted her head off from the railing and listened attentively: help was its way, she knew it! Gabriel could only stand still feeling terrified; he knew his time was running out.

"It's over Gabriel," Kerry said coldly, now making eye contact with him. "It's all over."

Outside, the police cars pulled up and officers jumped out. SO19, led by Sgt Mark Rollins, jumped out of their vehicles with their guns at the ready.

"Alright, we're ready when you are." Mark explained to the super.

Smithy rushed forwards. "There's no time to discuss this, we have to go in now!"

"Sgt Smith, I want you to calm down!" Adam said sharply. "We'll get inside and we'll get Kerry out of there, alright?"

Smithy began to back away as Adam gave further instructions before finally saying, "We're ready for your team, we're going in now."

"Alright, all units let's go!" Mark shouted and the SO19 officers along with Smithy made their way inside the warehouse.

They searched all of the downstairs floor and found nothing, before moving upstairs. After some searching, they finally came to the room where Gabriel had been holding Kerry. But the room was empty.


	28. Chapter 28: Here Today: Gone Tomorrow

"54 from 52," said the voice of Adam Okaro in a desperate tone over Smithy's radio.

"Yeah go ahead sir." Smithy answered.

"Smithy you'd better get out here now! We've just stopped a getaway car driving away from the warehouse! We think Gabriel is the driver and it looks like Kerry's in the passenger's seat!"

Smithy felt panic wash all over him for a second.

"Received!" He turned to Mark. "We gotta get out of here now, NOW!"

"Right away!"

The desperate Sergeant and the SO19 officers rushed down the stairs to the first floor and out of the building as quickly as they could. Smithy was pleased to see that Tony hadn't driven off in Sierra 1 without him, but was in fact waiting right outside the entrance of the building for him.

"Come on Tony, let's go!" Smithy shouted as he climbed into the passenger's side and Tony drove off as soon as Smithy was in.

Every police car was involved in the pursuit and Adam was indeed correct. The getaway car was a blue Mercedes and the driver was of course Gabriel. He had Kerry sitting in the passenger's seat, terrified but hopeful that he would be caught. Gabriel was a bit ahead of the police cars, but no one was prepared to give up the chase, especially Smithy.

Kerry's eyes were still filled with terror and tears were still falling down her face. She thought that maybe if she tried talking to Gabriel he might stop all of this.

"Gabriel please, stop all this! There's no point in running!" She begged him.

"Yes there is," he replied firmly. "None of this is ever going to end like this."

"Look Gabriel please I'm begging you, just let me go alright!"

Gabriel turned to look at Kerry for a second.

"I'm really scared I, I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to go home!"

"To Smithy? You always say one thing but you really mean another Kerry! I know we could've had something special..." His eyes then met the sight of the river. "And we still can."

Kerry was confused. Gabriel then sped up and started to drive towards the river. Kerry's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

"There's only one way out of all this" Gabriel said with a sense of evil triumph in his voice. "And you're coming with me."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kerry screamed. "GABRIEL NO!"

From Sierra 1, Smithy and Tony could see what was happening.

"What the hell is he doing?" Smithy shouted out in horror.

"GABRIEL STOP! PLEASE!" Kerry screamed at him.

But Gabriel didn't listen and after a moment, the car drove right off the road and Kerry could be heard screaming.

SPLASH!!

The car drove straight off the road and into the river. It quickly began to sink. The police cars pulled up and everyone got out, the shock had completely over taken them that they couldn't move. Sierra 1 pulled up and Smithy got, staring at the sinking car for a moment and unable to move.


	29. Chapter 29: Hero Of The Day

The car was quickly sinking, but could still be seen just at the surface. Smithy was still standing perfectly still, staring at the sight in front of him unable to move when suddenly, he finally came back to reality. Snapping out of his trance, he knew what he had to do and ran towards the river before anyone could stop him.

"KERRY!" He yelled as he removed his tie, stab-vest, belt and grabbed his asap before diving straight into the water.

Smithy swam as quickly as he could towards the car, which was now completely underwater and huge bubbles were covering the surface. As his colleagues looked on, he dived underwater while Adam reached for his radio.

"Sierra Oscar from 52, urgent assistance required! We need an ambulance and a tow truck to the river by the industrial estate immediately!"

"Received." The voice of CAD Officer Dean McVerry replied.

Moments later, more breaking bubbles rose up to the surface and two people appeared from under the surface - it was Smithy and Gabriel. As Smithy caught his breath, Gabriel could only violently cough, which made him an easy punchbag for his Sergeant. Smithy at him punched him repeatedly in the face for everything he had done.

"Get him out of here!" He shouted over to the colleagues watching.

With that, Gary, Lance and Steve dived into the water and swam over to Gabriel who was bleeding from the nose. They grabbed him and pulled him to the riverside while Smithy dived underwater once again, for he hadn't pulled up the person he wanted to. The anxious officers kept watching and were praying that Smithy would bring Kerry up in time. Gabriel was too weak to struggle or even say anything. They all kept waiting and waiting until finally, breaking bubbles rose to the surface again. Up jumping through the surface of the water was Smithy and he was holding Kerry, but Kerry wasn't moving. Smithy pulled her over to the riverside and Gary, Lance and Steve pulled Gabriel out of the way before cuffing him. Smithy reached the riverside and gently lay Kerry down on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was still; she obviously had a lot of water in her lungs.

"Kerry? Kerry look at me! Open your eyes and look at me!" Smithy shouted desparately as he took a breathing bag, placed it on Kerry's mouth and breathed air into her.

Pulling his mouth away, he pressed up and down against her chest before performing the process again. Everyone looked on in horror and were worried that Kerry wasn't going to wake up, but Smithy wasn't going to give up. He kept performing the CPR and then finally, he could feel something as he put his fingers on her neck.

"She's got a pulse!" He shouted with relief as everyone sighed with the exact same feeling. "Kerry? Kerry, can you hear me?"

Finally, there was a reaction. Kerry was breathing, but raspy until she started coughing up the water in her system that had been choking her. Rolling over on her side as she coughed, her eyes fluttered open and she rolled onto her back again and her eyes met Smithy's face. He was soaking wet, but smiling.

"Smithy..." Kerry muttered with a weak smile.

"I'm here," Smithy assured her, taking her hand in his. "I'm here darling, everything's alright now."

He lent down and gently kissed her before helping her to her feet. She was still finding it difficult to stand so Smithy let her put her arm around his neck for extra support. As Yvonne, Andrea, Honey, Gary, Steve, Lance, Tony, Reg, June, Sheelagh and Gina came over to see how they were, Adam, Jack and Neil took hold of Gabriel.

"Gabriel Kent," Adam was to be the arresting officer. "I'm arresting you for identity fraud, the abduction and attempted of PC Kerry Young and the murder of Laura Young. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you'll later rely on in court. Anything you do maybe given in evidence."

All the officers could only look on in disgust and delight as Gabriel was walked over to and put into the back of one of the police cars.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, an ambulance and towing truck arrived on the scene. As the truck towed the car out of the river, Smithy, Gary, Steve and Lance, having all jumped into the river, were told to remove their shirts and were wrapped in thick red blankets. Due to her pregnancy, Kerry was wrapped in a blanket and put onto a stretcher. The paramedics listened to her pregnant stomach with a scapula to see if there were any complications.

"Well," the Scottish paramedic stated as he listened to Kerry's stomach. Smithy was standing beside her as he was also anxious about the baby. "Everything seems to fine from what I can hear, but we'll need to get you to St Hugh's to get a proper check up."

"Yeah sure," Kerry replied nodding and shivering with cold.

"I'm going with her," Smithy assured the paramedic.

"Are you the father?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah." Smithy said nodding.

"Right no problem, let's get you to St Hugh's Kerry."

Kerry only nodded silently and the stretcher was lifted into the back of the ambulance van. Smithy climbed in after and took a seat next to where Kerry was relaxing. He took her hand in his and held it gently.

"It's going be okay." He assured her.

Kerry remained silent but smiled. She then took her eyes off Smithy and down to her pregnant stomach, hoping as much as he was that their baby was not in any danger. Seconds later the ambulance van started up and off to St Hugh's they went.


	30. Chapter 30: Joy And Sorrow

Kerry sat up in a hospital bed in a private room at St Hugh's Hospital; her head and back against the pillows and the blanket wrapped around her legs and waist. She was now changed into hospital nightwear and was finally dry and warm all over. Like Kerry, he too was changed into some dry clothes and was warm and dry all over. Sitting next to her bedside in an armchair was Smithy, holding her hand. Gabriel had been interviewed and charged with identity fraud, abduction and murder. When Kerry had arrived at the hospital, she had a check up to ensure that she and the baby were both alright. She and Smithy had just received some very joyous news when the doctor came to tell them that the test results showed that the baby was absolutely fine. But as Kerry was nearly due, the doctor decided to keep her in hospital for after the traumatic actions of the recent days, it was very likely that she would go into labour any day now. Kerry looked down at her large stomach and placed her free hand on it, relieved that Gabriel hadn't damaged the baby but her face was carrying a very sad expression.

"Hey, are you okay?" Smithy asked when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Kerry looked up at him in silence.

"I want to go to the mortuary," Kerry explained. "I want to see Laura."

"You need to rest," Smithy said with concern.

"I can rest anytime." Kerry said firmly and then the tears began to fall from her eyes. "My cousin's dead and I can't help feeling that I'm to blame."

"You're not to blame Kerry! You didn't know that this was going to happen, no one did. There's nothing you could've done."

Kerry looked at Smithy.

"I just want a few minutes with her; that's all I'm asking."

Smithy could see just how serious she was. After all, she had just lost her sister in the hands of the very man who had abducted and held her hostage for over twenty four hours.

"Okay, I'll take you down." Smithy said as he stood up off his chair and helped Kerry climb out of the bed.

* * *

He held her hand as he walked her down the corridors of St Hugh's, passing by many of the different wards. Along the way, some of the doctors stopped and asked them where they were off to but let them continue their journey through the busy hospital. Finally, they reached their destination. The mortuary was always the quietest part of the hospital. Kerry couldn't help thinking that her cousin was lying in there with many other dead bodies. But soon she would be moved from the mortuary to the graveyard at the local church and laid in the ground. Her sad thoughts were then interrupted by the voice of her fiancé.

"I'll go in and see if it's okay for you to see her, alright?" Smithy told Kerry as she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah sure." Kerry replied nodding.

Smithy walked through the doors, leaving Kerry to go back to her sad thoughts. Why did her cousin have to leave the way she did? She hadn't done anything wrong. Gabriel must've killed her because she got in the way. Kerry felt saddened by the fact that Laura would never meet the baby now as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Just a few moments later, the doors opened and out came Smithy.

"Kerry, you can come in."

Kerry was silent and nodded as she walked through the doors. She walked into the room and Smithy lead her in the direction they had to take until finally, they came to where they had to stop. Kerry saw what was in front her - a table covered in sheets with a white sheet covering a human body on top. Smithy gave the doctor a signal and he pulled the sheet off at the top to show the face. Kerry gasped in tears when she saw the face of her dead cousin. Laura's eyes were firmly closed, her breathing was still, her face was still covered in cuts and grazes and her skin was pale. Kerry walked away from Smithy and up to Laura's side. She touched her forehead and felt how cold she was. She couldn't help notice how peaceful Laura looked, she looked like she was about to wake up at any moment. Smithy looked on Kerry shed her tears for her loss.

"I'm sorry Laura," Kerry whispered as tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry."

When it was time to go, Smithy walked up to Kerry and wrapped his arms around her as he lead her out of the room and back into the corridor.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her once they were out of the mortuary.

"She was just a kid Smithy," Kerry sobbed. "How could someone do such a thing? She never did anything wrong, she didn't deserve that!"

"Oh come here," Smithy enveloped Kerry into a hug as she released more tears.

But then suddenly, Kerry gave out a loud scream of pain and clutched at her stomach. Smithy released her from his embrace and saw what was happening.

"Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" He asked desperately.

"Oh I think it's a contraction!" Kerry yelled in pain.

"Right okay don't panic, let's try and find some help!"

Smithy helped Kerry to sit down on a chair and ran up the corridor to find a nurse or doctor. He finally found a nurse who came rushing to their aid and called for help and assistance.

* * *

Kerry was brought back to her room and laid back in bed. The doctors informed that as she was having contractions, it was best for her to stay put and try to relax. Kerry lay in bed with Smithy sitting beside her holding her hand.

"You alright?" He asked in concern.

"I've had better times." Kerry answered. "I still can't believe Laura's gone."

"They did everything they could but, they couldn't save her. She died from multiple head injuries after some rubble fell on top of her and, also because it looks like Kent hit her on the head with a blunt object."

"Horrible way to die, she didn't deserve any of that."

"Yeah I know, she was a sweet kid."

"And I know that she would want us to move on with our lives and think about the baby. I wanna make her proud."

"I know she'll be proud of you."

Kerry and Smithy smiled at each other, until something caught Kerry's attention. She quickly turned her head to face the foot of the bed and sat up more.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

"What?" Smithy replied wondering what was wrong.

"Smithy my water's just broke!"

Smithy's eyes widened; it was happening.

"Oh right okay, I'll go and get a doctor."

Smithy stood up from the chair and rushed out of the room and into the corridor, quickly finding a nurse.

"Eh excuse nurse," he said a bit shakily. "Kerry's water just broke."

"Oh right thank you."

Smithy followed the nurse back into Kerry's room.

"Well Kerry this is it, you're going to have a baby!"

Kerry remained silent and couldn't believe what was happening. It was really happening; she was going to be a mother.


	31. Chapter 31: Angel Of Mine

Just minutes after going into labour, Kerry was wheeled into the delivery room. Smithy remained with her; he couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. Kerry's contractions were coming in faster and she held onto Smithy's hand so tight that he wasn't sure he'd be able to use it again. Kerry continued to breathe heavily and sweat as her contractions came more frequently and faster. She could feel hardly any energy in her.

**_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine_**

"I don't think I can do this," she wailed in exhaustion. "I don't have the energy!"

"You can do it, I know you can!" Smithy convinced her.

Kerry felt another contraction stronger than before as the doctor and midwife helped her get into the right position to push.

"It's coming, I think this is it!" Kerry explained.

_**I look at you (looking at you) looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**_

"Yeah it is." The doctor replied as he and the midwife got into their positions to carry out the delivery.

"Okay Kerry," said the midwife as she started giving Kerry the instructions. "I need you to start pushing now okay?"

Kerry moaned in pain and annoyance, making it clear to everyone around her that she was not in the mood to push, until she heard the voice of Smithy.

"Hey come on darling you can do this, I know you can!"

He said these words so assuring that as Kerry looked at him, she sat slightly up and began to push down against her stomach.

**_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show_**

"That's it Kerry, well done!" Smithy said as Kerry screamed in pain.

She flopped her head and back down onto the bed again to catch her breath and regain some of her strength. Smithy saw the sheer look of panic in her eyes, but couldn't imagine just how much pain she was in.

"Hey it's going to be okay," he soothed as he stroked her hair. "I promise."

Kerry looked at him in silence and nodded.

"Okay Kerry, one more push," the midwife instructed and Kerry sat up again and gave another push as hard as she could manage.

"Oh there we go," the doctor said with a smile. "The baby's crowning; we can see the head."

"The head?" Kerry said with a very weak smile and little energy.

"Yeah the head, we're nearly there," Smithy explained smiling.

_**You came into my life sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**_

"Kerry I need you to give just one more big push, we're nearly there." The doctor coaxed.

"Come one darling, you can do it." Smithy encouraged her.

Kerry shook her head. "I can't..."

"No yes you can, come on! I know you can do it and do you know why? Because you are Kerry Young and you never give up!"

Kerry looked at Smithy as he said those words and felt all her self-confidence being restored. He had so much faith and trust in her that he made her feel that she could do anything if she just went for it. Nodding her head, Kerry sat up again and screamed in pain as she gave one final hard push. Within a few seconds, it was all over.

_**Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel, angel, of mine**_

"Awwh you have a beautiful baby boy!" The doctor said loudly sounding very excited.

Kerry heard these words and felt such a beam of happiness shine its way through her. She was exhausted but indescribably happy.

"A boy?" She said with all the energy she had left.

"Yeah we... we have a son!" Smithy explained as he hugged Kerry tightly and kissed her forehead, feeling such joy and happiness as he looked down at where the doctor picked up the little bundle from between Kerry's legs.

"Here he is, look!"

Kerry and Smithy smiled with such delight as they heard a baby cry and then saw the doctor holding their newborn son in his hands. Neither of them could describe how they felt at that very moment about becoming parents. The doctor and midwife cut the umbilical cord, then brought the baby over to the tub filled with water and washed off all the blood that he was covered in. Then they dried him, wrapped in a thick white blanket and handed him to his mother.

_**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show**_

"Your baby son, congratulations!" The doctor said as he grinned at Kerry and Smithy's expressions.

Kerry held her little boy in her arms as tears of joy filled her eyes. He was still crying very loud but to his parents, he looked perfect.

"Oh he's so beautiful!" Kerry said as the baby began to settle down and the crying began to stop.

**_You came into my life sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a  
perfect love, perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel, angel, of mine, of mine  
Angel, oh angel, angel_**

"I know he... he's perfect!" Smithy said gleaming with joy as his son wrapped his tiny hand around his finger, clenching it as tightly as he possibly could.

"Smithy, I think someone's saying hello." Kerry explained as she looked on at this beautiful sight.

_**I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Every breath I take or vow that I make  
I want to share it with you, share it with you**_

Smithy could only smile at his fiancee for a moment before smiling back down at his son again. The little boy was so beautiful that he still couldn't believe what just happened - Kerry Young, the woman he had always loved had just given birth to his son. Tears of joy filled the eyes of the normally rock tough Sergeant as he stared at his baby boy lying in the arms of his mother. Smithy looked closely as he opened his eyes.

"Oh my god Smithy, he's looking at us!" Kerry gasped as the little baby looked at his mother and father with his beautiful blue eyes, which looked too familiar.

_**You came into my life, sent  
from above, up above baby  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
You're such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**_

"Kerry look, he has your eyes." Smithy explained as Kerry held their son nearby and saw that Smithy was right.

"This is the happiest moment of my life; being here with my two boys."

_**I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine**_

Kerry and Smithy smiled at each other and Smithy then leaned in and let his lips meet Kerry's. As they broke apart, they gazed back down at their son who lay peacefully in his mother's arms with his little hand wrapped around his father's finger. It was as if all the terrible tragedies of the recent events had been forgotten, for the new parents found themselves lost in a moment of delirious happiness with their little angel.


	32. Chapter 32: There's Only One Name

Soon after the birth, Kerry was moved to a private room with the baby. Smithy had already made phone calls all to everyone they knew informing them that they had a son. The news of the newborn baby certainly changed everyone's mood about the recent events. After making the most phone calls he had ever made in one day, Smithy walked into Kerry's room and sat in the chair beside the bed. She was holding the very calm baby in her arms as his little eyes were halfway opened. How peaceful he looked wrapped his little blue blanket.

"He's so adorable, isn't he?" Kerry said as she smiled.

"Yeah, he's as beautiful as his mum," Smithy answered.

Kerry sharply turned to look at him. "No he's as handsome as his dad." She corrected him.

Smithy smiled at her before they both looked back their son. How lucky and happy they both felt at that moment with their baby.

"What are we going to call him?" Smithy asked breaking the silence.

Kerry remained silent and looked at him for a moment, before looking back at the baby. Smithy could see there was something she wanted say.

"Well there's really only one name for this little one," she explained before she looked back at Smithy. "I'm going to call 'Dale' after his dad, because you've given me so much since we've been together and I could never ask for anything more. There's no better name for your son, our son."

Smithy could only stare at his fiancee in amazement; he couldn't believe the words she was saying. She was naming his own son after him and he couldn't be more happier and honoured.

"Little Dale Smith Junior, I couldn't be more honoured," he finally said.

As Kerry smiled at him, Little Dale began to stir in her arms and she realised what the signs could have been.

"Oh I think he wants his daddy, here." She said and he handed the baby to his father.

Smithy took his son in his arms and felt overwhelmed at holding his son for the first time. This may not have been the first time he had ever held a baby, but it was the first time he had ever held his own. He stared down at his baby son, who was looking up at him. Smithy could feel tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"Hey Dale," he said softly to his little boy. "Welcome to our family."

He kissed Dale's soft little forehead just before a tear fell down his cheek. Dale certainly had features from both his parents; he had his mother's bright blue eyes and his father's dark hair. Anyone who saw him would know right away that he was the son of Dale Smith and Kerry Young. Kerry looked on at the beautiful sight smiling; Smithy looked up to smile at her again. He handed her back the baby, stood up off the chair and sat on the bed beside Kerry. He wrapped his arms around Kerry and looked down at both her and Dale, who was looking up at both his parents.

"Our son, Dale Smith," Kerry whispered. "We did it Smithy!"

"We did Kerry; our son Dale Smith." Smithy whispered back as he kissed Kerry's forehead.

The two parents looked on at their little boy, with a feeling of indescribable happiness. How they both wished that this moment could've lasted forever.


	33. Chapter 33: Goodbye

It was within a week that Kerry was discharged from hospital and she and Smithy were finally able to take baby Dale home. Smithy's apartment had been destroyed in the fire along with some of their belongings but luckily with everyone's help, he managed to buy whatever new objects he needed and managed to get the new house sorted for when Kerry and Dale would be coming home.

_**No, no, no, no  
**__**No, no, no, no**_

But sadly, the day of Laura's funeral came. Kerry sat on the bed, holding Dale in her arms. Tears were running down her face as the rain was falling outside.

_**Listen little child  
**__**There will come a day  
When you will be able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, all the aggravation  
You know there's a better way  
For you and me to be**_

She then felt someone sit beside her and take her hand. "Kerry, the car's here." It was Smithy.

"Do I really deserve to go?"

"Of course you do! Laura was your cousin, she'd want you there."

"I just feel like I let her down you know?"

"No, no you didn't. It wasn't your fault! You didn't know Kent was going to do something like that."

"Maybe we would've known he was nothing but trouble if I had just told everyone that he was the one who persuaded me to accuse you of date-rape."

"It's not your fault Kerry! He's behind bars now and he's going to pay for what he's done. And I know Laura certainly doesn't blame you for what happened."

Smithy took Dale out of Kerry's arms and stood up holding him. He then held out his hand to Kerry.

"Come on. Let's just get through today."

After less than a second, Kerry placed her hand in Smithy's and together with Dale, they walked down the stairs and out of the house to the car.

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm  
**__**Fly like an angel heaven sent to me**_

_**Goodbye my friend  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no  
No, no, no, no**_

In the car, George was already sitting inside waiting for them. He greeted Kerry with a hug, Smithy with a handshake and little Dale with a little tug on his small arm. The four of them were soon in the car; Smithy wrapped his free arm around Kerry, stroking her blonde hair as the car was started up and drove off.

_**Just a little girl, big imagination  
Never letting no one take it away  
Went into the world, what a revelation  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be**_

Laura was being buried in her hometown of Devon beside her parents. How strange it felt knowing that it was just about a year ago that her parents were laid to rest and now she was being laid to rest too. It was a long drive from London to Devon, but they finally made it. The church was quite full of family members and Laura's friends, some of whom she'd known since she was little. The funeral was a sad but sweet service; Smithy and George helped carry the coffin and Kerry delivering a eulogy through tears.

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby**_

_**Goodbye my friend  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
**__**So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no**_

_**No, no, no, no (You know it's time to say goodbye)  
No, no, no, no**_

Finally it came to the burial. Smithy and George helped carry Laura's coffin out of the church and into the graveyard to where she was to be laid to rest; a space in her parents' grave was ready for her. The coffin was lowered into the ground as Kerry watched holding little Dale. Smithy stood beside her with his arm wrapped around her as the vicar read out the service.

_**The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way**_

_**Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby**_

"We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life."

After the vicar threw chunks of good soil onto the coffin, George threw a red rose onto it. The service was now over.

_**Goodbye my friend  
(I know you're gone, you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)  
So glad we made it, time will never, never ever change it**_

_**No, no, no, no  
(You know it's time to say goodbye)  
No, no, no, no**_

The mourners began to leave, but Kerry stood where she was for a while looking down on her cousin's grave. She watched as all the soil was placed back into the hole in which Laura now lay in. Once it was all over, everyone came forward to lay their flowers. Smithy lay their flowers as Kerry was still holding Dale.

"Are you okay?" Smithy asked as he placed his hand on his fiancée's shoulder.

Kerry was silent for a moment. "I just still can't believe she's really gone; she was like a little sister to me."

"Oh come here." Smithy enveloped Kerry in a hug as she broke down into tears again, careful not to harm Dale.

Kerry then looked back at the wooden cross that was now there with Laura's name on it - all it said was:

_Laura Young  
__1989 - 2004_

Fifteen years old - such a young age to die at; how could anyone take the life of someone so young and innocent?

_**(And don't forget you can rely)  
No, no, no, no  
(You know it's time to say goodbye and don't forget on me you can rely)  
No, no, no, no  
(I will help, help you on your way)  
No, no, no, no  
(I will be with you every day)  
No, no, no, no**_


	34. Chapter 34: A Happy Ending

**One Year Later**

It was a gorgeous warm summer's day in June, with the sun shining in the clear blue sky. It was the day of a very special occasion that was happening in the beautiful English countryside of Sussex in a grand hotel called the Alexander Hotel. The grand ballroom was prepared for the big event; chairs were lined up in rows ready for people to sit on them and a beautiful arch of flowers was at the large windows that had a fine view of the garden outside. Outside in the car park, cars were entering and parking and people got out to make thier way inside. Adam Okaro, Gina Gold, Jack Meadows, Tony Stamp, Reg Hollis, June Ackland, Jim Carver, Mickey Webb and Pauline Smith all made their way inside the hotel and into the ballroom, where they each took a seat. Smiles were plastered on all of their faces and they were all wearing splendid dresses and tuxedos. A vicar entered with a string quartet; the vicar stood up at the front, the muscians sat at the side tuning their instruments and just moments later, four men in smart suits entered and made their up to the front. Dale Smith, Nick Klein, Neil Manson and Gary Best greeted everyone as they made their way towards the vicar. Nick Klein had returned to Sun Hill six months earlier after being released from witness protection and Smithy couldn't think of anyone better to be his best man on his wedding day after they managed to put their differences aside when Nick started work again.

After Smithy greeted his mother, the room fell quite when the vicar gave the musicans a signal after spotting George Young at the doorway. Smithy, Nick, Neil and Gary took their positions, the guests stood up and turned to face the doorway when the string quartet began playing 'Canon in D Major'. At the doorway stood Yvonne Hemmingway, Andrea Dunbar and Honey Harman in bright blue bridesmaid dresses carrying white lilies and Yvonne, being at the front was holding the hand of a small boy; little Dale. Being one year old now, he was the spitting image of his father and was already walking on his own. He was carrying a little white bag made of silk in his free hand, which had the wedding rings inside for he was the pageboy. Yvonne, Andrea and Honey walked forward in a stright line with Dale trailing along beside Yvonne. When they reached the front, Smithy took his son into his arms, kissed him on the cheek and handed Dale to his grandmother. He took the silky bag off him and gave it to Nick. After Honey reached the front, George entered with a radiant young woman who was arm-in-arm with him. It was Kerry. As soon as Smithy saw her, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a strapless white dress with sequiens all over it, her blonde hair was up in a beautiful bun with deep curls hanging down at both her sides, a diamond tiara was at the front of her bun and was attached to a long white veil that went over her hair and down her back. She was carrying a bouquet of white lilies and red roses and she and George smiled as they walked up the aisle and passed everyone, who all smiled back. Finally they reached the front, George kissed his daughter's soft cheek and Smithy took her hand smiling at her before they turned to the vicar. The music had stopped, all the guests had taken their seats and the vicar began the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, friends and family to join together in matrimony Dale Smith and Kerry Young," the vicar began loudly. "If anyone here has reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold your peace." After a moment of silence, he continued. "And so I now ask, who presents this woman in holy matrimony?"

"I do." George answered before taking his seat. The vicar continued the service.

"Dale and Kerry are now to enter a new way of life. They will each give their consent to the other and make solemn vows, and in token of this they will each give and receive a ring. We pray that the Holy Spirit will guide and strengthen them, that they may fulfil God's purposes for the whole of their earthly life together. These two very special young people have come a long way, but they have finally made it." When he said those words, Kerry and Smithy looked and smiled at each other as they thought back over their time together from the very first moment they met. It then came to the vows.

"Dale and Kerry," said the vicar. "I now invite you to join hands and make your vows in the presence of God and his people."

Kerry and Smithy turned to face each other and held each other's hands. Smithy was the first to say his vows.

"Kerry, you are so beautiful, both inside and out, so it really isn't a surprise that I fell so deeply in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time. All my life, I never really wanted to get to this point, but when I came back to Sun Hill and when I met you, I realised it was because I hadn't found the woman I wanted to make this commitment to; I found that woman in you. You have shown me so much about life; you've shown how worth living and how precious it really is, you've given me so much to look forward to. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last when I go to sleep at night. I love you more and more everyday and now, as you become my wife, I promise with all my heart and my soul that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as happy as you've made me."

The guests let out gentle 'aawws' at this romantic speech, Kerry smiled and Pauline wiped away a few tears.

It was now Kerry's turn to say her vows, though her eyes were already filling up with tears of joy. She tried to block them out before opening her mouth to talk.

"Smithy, all my life I wanted to be part of something, something special and feel belonged. I joined the Met for that reason, but I never realised I would find something even better. Like every girl, I've always dreamed of finding true love and when it seemed I kept failing to find it, you came along and you really were the knight-in-shining-armour. You've shown me a side of love that I never knew was there because you've given me so much since we've been together. You've given me life, happiness, joy and a beautiful son. I love you more than I can ever say and when you asked me to marry you, you made me the happiest woman in the world. I can't bare to think of being away from you because I would lose so much, but now we are with our future before us and there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with. I was born to love you and I'm giving you everything I have on this special day."

As the guests let out more gentle 'aawws' and Kerry wiped away a tear as Smithy smiled at her, it came to the receiving of the rings.

It came to the receiving of rings.

"The ring please," the vicar said and Nick took out simple matching gold rings from the silky bag, though one had a tiny diamond encrusted in it. Smithy the ring with the diamond and held Kerry's hand as the vicar read out another passage.

"Take this ring as a token of my love and fidelity."

"Take this ring as a token of my love and fidelity." Smithy repeated and he slipped the ring onto Kerry's finger.

Kerry then took the other ring and held Smithy's hand as the vicar read out the same passage.

"Take this ring as a token of my love and fidelity."

"Take this ring as a token of my love and fidelity." Kerry repeated and she slipped the ring onto Smithy's finger.

They both smiled. It then came to the signing of the marriage certificate, which was signed by Kerry, Smithy, Nick and Yvonne, who were chosen to be the witnesses to the marriage. Finally it came to the conclusion.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Smithy and Kerry turned to face each other and they pressed their lips together in a tender kiss as all the guests, the bridesmaids, the best man and the groomsmen began applauding for the newlyweds. Even little Dale joined in as he banged his little hands together. The string quartet began playing a wedding march. Smithy and Kerry turned to face the applauding guests and almost skipped down the aisle, taking their first steps together.

* * *

Later on, it came to the reception. The ballroom was reorganised for dinner, with many tables, chairs and cutlery being set out. Many other guests had arrived at the hotel - Phil Hunter, Sam Nixon, Terry Perkins, Ramani DeCosta, Jo Masters, Suzie Sim, Zain Nadir, Dan Casper, Steve Hunter, Leela Kapoor, Amber Johanssan, Ken Drummond, Rob Thatcher, Debbie McAllister, Roger Valentine, Sheelagh Murphy, Lance Powell, Mark Rollins, Marilyn Chambers and Dean McVerry were all entering the ballroom and taking their seats. The bridal party were all seated at a long table in front of the windows where the arch had been. The bouquet was thrown, the food was served, the speeches were made and then it came to the dancing. Invited up to the dancefloor to dance their first dance as husband and wife together, Kerry and Smithy could only dance the night away in each other's arms forgetting about all their terrible ordeals in the past as they looked ahead a bright happy future together along with their little boy.

**The End**


End file.
